Scarred psyche
by Asher Grey
Summary: A wild card's psyche is the strongest of the strong but what happens when it hurts when you make it bleed or scar it for life what happens then to the power of the wild card? UPDATE
1. Begin the terror

He felt devastated he felt destroyed more so than facing the reaper ten times over by himself he didn't wont to live anymore she did it because she thought he was some crazy pervert misusing the hidden camera for his own evil ways but all he was trying to fix the god damn glitch she kept complaining about and now he was scarred mentally and emotionally he still remembered the way she asked him to fix the glitch the way his heart jumped for a chance to try and impress the ice queen. alas his long nights spent staring into the machine provided nothing for him he got so frustrated that he mashed the keys in frustration to see if anything would fix it. but he didn't see the future implications of doing something so reckless.

Now here he was craving for it all to end for the recording just to stop. He didn't want to believe this startling new revelation he didn't know what hurt more the fact Mitsuru thought he was some crazy stalker pervert or the fact that he couldn't get the horrid image of her lips all over his the lipstick smeared down his neck the way she craved for him all the things he wanted her to want from him. It was probably all his fault all the dots seemed to connect to him being a lifeless stalker. He then heard a knock on the door he dreaded the worst and quickly wiped away the new found tears and returned to his usual poker face as if nothing happened. As he saw her he couldn't help but feel angry at her for reacting so rashly what was an accident on his hand.

Mitsuru looked like her normal beautiful self only now he couldn't help but be disgusted by her "Arisato you understand why I did this."

He looked at her seemingly unfazed it seemed to unnerve her how he seemed to be so calm he then pushed past her he really couldn't be bothered with her she seemed so infallible but now did he realize that she wasn't so perfect she had failed to even ask him what he was doing up there late at night or asking him for clues as to what he was up to during those late night. No she just decide to execute him devastating him emotionally and mentally so much so that he probably never fully recover.

He then looked her straight in the eye and said "I thought better of you **Kirijo**" he said calmly he then continued past her he then gave her one last glare and let the wall down hiding his emotions "I used to think so highly of you I thought you might be it **Kirijo**" he said with all his dammed up emotions and then left with a hidden tear hitting the floor "I loved you" he said quietly leaving a quiet Mitsuru behind.

He then slammed his door to his room not wanting face anyone after that. letting the unshed tears flow down his face but it didn't make it hurt any less so he pulled his newly bought guitar originally but so he could serenade her. he started to play some random notes when a song came to mind.

_Leave_  
_Yeah, finally I realise, that I'm nothing without you_  
_I was so wrong, forgive me_

_Ah ah ah ah_

_Like the tides my heart is broken  
Like the wind my heart is shaking  
Like the smoke my love faded away  
It never erases like a tattoo  
I sigh deeply and the ground shakes  
My heart is full of dust (say goodbye)_

_Yeah, I thought I wouldn't be able to live even one day without you  
But from what was expected, I'm getting along quite well by myself  
You don't answer anything as I cry out "I miss you"  
I hope for a vain expectation but now it's useless_

he was slowly burning out his emotions

_What is it about that person next to you, did he make you cry?  
Do you even see me, did you already completely forget me?  
I am worried, I feel anxiety because I can't even approach you or talk to you  
Alone in the night, I erase my thoughts a hundred times_

_Don't look back and leave  
Don't find me again and just live on  
Because I have no regrets from loving you, so only take the good memories  
I can bear it in some way  
I can stand it in some way  
You should be happy if you are like this  
Day by day it fades away_

_Oh, girl, I cry, cry  
You're my all, say goodbye_

He desperately sang as if the heavens them self might help with his sadness

_Even if we bump into each other_  
_Pretend you didn't see me and keep going_  
_If old memories keep on being thought of_  
_I might go look for you secretly_

_ Always be happy with him, so I don't think of anything else  
You have to get along so there is not even a small regret in me_

_Like the white sky and like the blue clouds  
Yes, just smile like nothing is wrong_

He felt more connected orpheus than ever before

_Don't look back and leave  
Don't find me again and just live on  
Because I have no regrets from loving you, so only take the good memories  
I can bear it in some way  
I can stand it in some way  
You should be happy if you are like this  
Day by day it fades away_

_Hope your heart is relieved after leaving me  
Just forget me and live on  
Those tears will all dry up, yeah  
As day by day passes_

_If we never met each other then it would have hurt less, mm  
The promise of us staying together is now a memory baby  
I'll pray for you_

_Don't look back and leave  
Don't find me again and just live on  
Because I have no regrets from loving you, so only take the good memories  
I can bear it in some way  
I can stand it in some way  
You should be happy if you are like this  
Day by day it fades away_

_Oh, girl, I cry, cry_  
_You're my all, say goodbye, bye_  
_Oh, my love, don't lie, lie_  
_You're my heart, say goodbye_

His emotional fire was out but the pain was still there he had a feeling it would always be there. he now knew what igor meant by i chooseth this fate of my own free will and taking responsibility for his actions

* * *

**Velvet Room**

"It seems we have encountered an anomaly within your psyche which is most unexpected it does not seem to impose any real threat for now so continue as you will" igor said still smiling unnaturally

"you dragged me into the velvet room in my sleep for this" Minato said sleeply almost falling unconscious

"we shall see you later then young master then farewell" igor said

"Sleep waster" Minato muttered to himself before returning to his sorrowful sleep

* * *

**A/N **

**First off I know bad place to end but im a bit sleep deprived and i know not much time in the velvet room but hey its just making it easier for the next chapter**

**anyway if you like review if you dislike it review if you want to its my first fanfic so reviews will help me motivate myself to write but next chap will be up probably hope fully be up in two weeks tops and i promise it will be much better considering im writing this at 12 in the morning**

**SEE YAH!**


	2. Evil Dreams and SorrowFul Conversations

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews**

** Lady Sinistra 23 thanks im not really sure i tried that to do what you said but i tried and can you please complete your story please i wanna read it because it seems good**

** Lin Even though i dont think you have a proper account thanks for the review i may do some in the future but you never know this one could become eventual mina/suru you never know **

**Also forgot to do this before but here is**

**Disclaimer: I do not own persona or anything made by atlus but if i did Minato would either be OP as fuck or really weak at the ****beginning**

* * *

"Minato" he heard the devilish voice in his head

All he could see was the evil image that burned despair and sorrow into his heart making the pain hurt more than ever all he could do was sit there as the evil image replayed over and over

"Minato" he could now see her perfect figure and devil red locks right beside taunting him all the more

"Minato" what made you think you could even try to grasp me" Mitsuru said smiling with an evil smile running across her face

The tears started to fall here she was just him and her. One of the things he wanted the most now something he want to end to stop the despair and agony of having the one girl he loved taunting at every chance

"I'm an empress and you are nothing but a stupid fool to ever think you had a chance especially against a magnificent emperor like he" Mitsuru said

Akihiko the captain of the boxing team he couldn't blame her he seemed the most perfect male in the dorm. he had been friends with Mitsuru since a young age of course they had such a powerful bond such a bond that Minato couldn't blame her if she wanted to take it to the next level with Akihiko.

"MINATO" he could hear screaming at the back of his head trying to get his attention to tell him to wake up to walk away from this illusion but alas he was far to taken by the current sight.

There she was staring at him evilly with a grin full of content right before she had kissed Akihiko and Mianto shut his eyes close to avoid such a sight and all he heard was.

"Minato I hate you" and everything faded away

* * *

He awoke to an anomaly on his bed something purely unexpected sitting on his bed was Yukari Takeba at first he thought he was imagining her but surely enough she was real.

"Yukari what are you doing on my bed" he said lightly.

"W-well you see ummm" she said obviously a bit nervous.

"You're not trying to stalk me are you?" he asked jokingly trying to keep his poker face after experiencing yesterday night.

Instantly jumping of his bed and waving up her hands in defence "n-no I'm just here to ask if your okay after yesterday I could hear everything from my room" she said.

"What do you mean Yukari?" he said trying to act cooly about it so she wouldn't get worried or panic.

"Don't even try that Minato I know you you only do that when your hiding something" yukari said.

Minato mentally cursed "Well" he said getting out of bed completely unknown to him yukari was blushing seeing him in just his boxers and well sculpted body from a month worth of fighting shadows and years of practising kendo.

"I'll tell the your sick but you gotta tell me after school deal?"she said quickly trying to get out of his room before he noticed her blushing

"Deal" minato said rather quickly. while yukari was trying to get out of his room as quickly as possible

she finally said "you sung pretty well last night minato" and she slammed the door shut.

He was surprised at her saying such a thing it also made think how she heard. she was probably trying to make him feel better. Minato was certain that he needed to go tartarus tonight to get rid of all his pent up anger and negative emotions.

And so he went back to sleep hopefully not to have the same dream.

After a great none evil dream. Minato

* * *

Minato awoke to have a shower to remove his tear saturated clothes from his body.

After singing a catchy tune that got stuck in his brain he dried up and went to go get some food unfortunately for Minato there was no food to be found anywhere

"Junpei probably had a midnight feast" Minato said as he went to go find his wallet

After searching through the mess called his room. He finally found his wallet underneath his school jacket.

"note to self clean room and organise everything so its not so hard to find stuff" Minato said to himself before opening his wallet expecting it to be busting out the edges only to further confirm his suspicions he found an "I O U" not from junpei.

"Damnit Junpei i'll get my revenge" said Minato shaking his fist angrily in the air as if swearing to the gods of his revenge

So without any money he grabbed his guitar and the case and decided to go to paulownia mall before he died of hunger. So he picked favorite song and clipped on his headphones and strolled down the road.

* * *

After catching a bus to the mall minato then started to unpack his guitar and seated himself and started playing random notes until he finally settled on the song. The song was Ego by Big Bang he quietly sang along until he knew he was alright

_She's different than the average girl uh  
Whatever she wears, she looks so natural yeah  
She's too far for me to get close, it's you  
But I have fallen in love, that's true_

_You live in a different world than me_  
_I wonder what you like, I wonder how you think of me_  
_Her smile is always confident yeah_  
_It captivated me, what to do?_

He smiled at a girl who put 1000 yen into his guitar case. he could probably get a snack right now thanks to that girl who probably knew that he was trying hard.

_You're__ so beautiful_  
_I've been bewitched_  
_I can't fall asleep tonight at thoughts of you_  
_You're so wonderful_  
_I have gone crazy_  
_I can't snap out of it, I'm getting dizzy_

_She killed my ego_  
_I said she killed my ego_  
_She killed my ego_  
_I know she killed my ego ego_

A decent crowd seemed to have built up it seemed he built quite a bit of yen judging from a quick glance he could say about 20,000 yen.

_I've never been like this before, that's right_  
_Girls are just girls, they weren't that special to me_  
_I'm a prideful, strong, Manly, tough guy_  
_But when I see you, I am trembling_

_Because it didn't seem like you and I would fit together_  
_I tried to hide my heart baby_  
_But at some point, I am kneeling before you_  
_Clumsily clinging on and begging oh my god_

The crowd seemed to triple as he seen camera flashing and girls screaming. it all seemed to improve his confidence as he grew in volume to which was replied by louder screams and girls taking videos to probably post to youtube

_You're so beautiful_  
_I've been bewitched_  
_I can't fall asleep tonight at thoughts of you_  
_You're so wonderful_  
_I have gone crazy_  
_I can't snap out of it, I'm getting dizzy_

_She killed my ego_  
_I said she killed my ego_  
_She killed my ego_  
_I know she killed my ego ego_

He knew he was alright especially from a week of rigorous training to hopefully woo mitsuru. he didn't actually think yukari was right when she said the he sung well but now he had undeniable proof as to the fact that he sung well or maybe there was a hot male supermodel behind him.

_Where did you come from?_  
_Why are you suddenly torturing me?_  
_It feels like I'm sick with a disease_  
_I have fallen into you and it feels like I will break down_

_She killed my ego_  
_she killed my ego_  
_She killed my ego_  
_I said she killed my ego_

Somewhere in the midst of the crowd he saw a grey suit that was super familiar. but he returned his attention to the ever so popular song that he was singing to the crowd and giving a wink to a few girls.

_She killed my ego_  
_she killed my ego_  
_She killed my ego_  
_I know she killed my ego_

_You're so beautiful_  
_I've been bewitched_  
_I can't fall asleep tonight at thoughts of you_  
_You're so wonderful_  
_I have gone crazy_  
_I can't snap out of it, I'm getting dizzy_

He also saw a pink cardigan and he instantly who it was it was yukari the girl who tried hard to comfort him. so he gave a friendly smile and she smiled back.

_She killed my ego I know_  
_She killed my ego_  
_EGO_

And with that the song ended all for him to here girls screaming telling him to marry them or to go on dates with him.

He soon saw the guy with the gray suit approach him and instantly remembered him.

"Tanaka i'm surprised to see you here" said Minato to his former teacher of unethical business techniques smiling.

"I'm more surprised to see you here dont you have school" Tanaka said with a funny look

"I was told to rest by a doctor" he lied

"Nevermind that" Tanka said quickly trying to get to the point

"The reason I came is i have a proposition for you" Tanaka said revealing nothing

"please dont tell me your going to swindle from me again i only just got this money" minato said pointing to the now full guitar case.

"Wow thats alot of money. but back to the point I want you to be an idol in my company's music department" he said now eager to hear his answer

"Im sorry Tanaka but I cant i dont have much spare time and I need to at least finish this school year" Minato said Sadly

"Well if you change your mind you just have to ring me and i'll answer" He said smiling as walked away

"Thanks Tanaka" Minato said waving goodbye

He also noticed yukari was nowhere to be found and decided to rest for a moment.

He soon checked the time it was nearly about the time mitsuru and akihiko finished their clubs so he quickly put his guitar on his back , grabbing his guitar case and ran.

* * *

**A/N: Okay i know i said i was gonna update in two weeks but I had a late start at school today so I did alot of writing by the way im still not sure on somethings like should i include minako in this?**

**Or would i be able to put this a bit earlier to at least after the first or second boss **

**If i should let minato become an idol or what**

**Seeing as this is my own "continuation to screens with somethings edited i would like to do a majority of these things but originally i was just going to write this a one shot to get it out my head but you guys like it so yeah you guys deserve to have some input so review or message what might be cool idea i already kinda have a layout him my head depending what you guys say.**

**So review and get your opinions in :) **


	3. The Burden of the Mighty

**A/N: I would like more reviews to help me sort my ideas but that makes me sound like a power hungry whore but please review please it motivates me to write more**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything made by atlus or anything to do with persona otherwise the character would be more likeable like the characters from persona **

* * *

Minato soon found himself slowing near a takoyaki stand when he heard his stomach rumbling. He instantly remembered why he even came outside and decide to use his money filled guitar case to buy several lots of takoyaki which were in a plastic bag slung over his shoulder he then continued running hoping to get back to hopefully avoid mitsuru he couldn't face her right now.

He so found it drizzled as a rain drop slide of his slightly emo fringe. He deeply enjoyed the rain it showed emotion that he failed to show or hide , in certain occasions it let him cry right in front of people without them noticing or even caring it help him release pent up sadness that he couldn't show in front of the others.

He had to be their beacon of strength, the pillar the rested against. He had to be the strong one he had to be the ever so fearless leader he had to be the that one person who wasn't fazed by anything. but in reality he was scared out of his mind he didn't like the responsibility all that well he didn't know what would happen if someone died on him would he end up like being like mutatsu drinking his life away.

He was just like everyone else he needed a moment to be weak to cry to show emotion. So he cried while ran praying the pain would go away but it never did.

* * *

He got into the dorm to find two friendly faces Junpei iori and Yukari Takeba

"Dude you're soaked what happened to you did you fall into a lake or something" Junpei said laughing his ass while he received a menacing glare from Minato.

"I'm soaked because of you when I woke up and found no food anywhere so I thought to go use my wallet to get some food but you left a god dam note so I had to busk for money so I could eat" he said shaking his fist at the cap-wearing teen

"That explains the guitar but why isn't it in the case" junpei questioned.

"Well its full of money" said Minato as he shoved it onto the table and slowly opened it.

It seemed from the expressions from Junpei , yukari that they had seemed so much money.

Minato not quite understanding said "What's the matter i used majority for takoyaki" pointing at the plastic bag he left on the floor. That commented sent them further into shock.

"W-well you see that's a lot of money and I mean a lot of money what the hell did you do sell drugs"Junpei said questioning his friends ability to sing

"Nope I sang a song from my mp3 even ask yukari she was there" Minato said give her the why didn't you give me money look.

"Junpei he was really good you should've seen how many girls there were" yukari said casually ignoring Minato's look towards her

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU" Junpei yelled accusing his friend of lying.

"Fine i'll sing you a song any preferences" Minato said accepting his friends challenge

"Dynamite by Taio cruz" Junpei said slyly

"Okay" Minato said clearly not fazed having to do such a song on guitar.

Carefully plucking the strings he began.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO!  
Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO!  
Baby, let's go!_

Minato sang with his calm voice being heard all over the dorm

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
I hit the floor  
'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite  
Brands, brands, brands, brands  
Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands  
Ye, ye  
Cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on_

_Yeah!_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_  
_Saying AYO!_  
_Gotta let go!_  
_I wanna celebrate and live my life_  
_Saying AYO!_  
_Baby, let's go!_

He watched as shock stretched all over Junpei's face. So he Went a little louder with a smile across his face

'_Cause we gon' rock this club_  
_We gon' go all night_  
_We gon' light it up _  
_Like it's dynamite!_  
_'Cause I told you once_  
_Now I told you twice_  
_We gon' light it up_  
_Like it's dynamite!_

_I came to move, move, move, move_  
_Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew_  
_I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do_  
_Just what the fuck, came here to do, do, do, do_

_Ye, ye_

_Cause it goes on and on and on_  
_And it goes on and on and on_

He watched as yukari swayed to the rhythm of his guitar his smile going even wider.

_Yeah!_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_  
_Saying AYO!_  
_Gotta let go!_  
_I wanna celebrate and live my life_  
_Saying AYO!_  
_Baby, let's go!_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_  
_We gon' go all night_  
_We gon' light it up_  
_Like it's dynamite!_  
_'Cause I told you once_  
_Now I told you twice_  
_We gon' light it up_  
_Like it's dynamite!_

He stopped strumming his guitar for the next part.

_I'm gonna take it all like,_  
_I'm gonna be the last one standing,_  
_I'm alone and all I_  
_I'm gonna be the last one landing_  
_'Cause I, I, I Believe it_  
_And I, I, I_  
_I just want it all, I just want it all_  
_I'm gonna put my hands in the air_  
_Hands in the air_  
_Put your hands in the air_

He quickly started strumming his guitar to the rhythm of his voice.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_  
_Saying AYO!_  
_Gotta let go!_  
_I wanna celebrate and live my life_  
_Saying AYO!_  
_Baby, let's go!_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_  
_We gon' go all night_  
_We gon' light it up_  
_Like it's dynamite!_  
_'Cause I told you once_  
_Now I told you twice_  
_We gon' light it up_  
_Like it's dynamite!_

He finished with a huge smile on his face from the huge shock on junpei's face.

"BRO why haven't you done something sooner you could be a fricken idol?" junpei said with shock still evident on his face

"Well..." Minato nearly replied before he heard a creak at the door nearly ready to run.

"Who's album did you buy junpei" Minato heard from behind the door instantly recognising it as akihiko he instantly relaxing his tensed shoulder.

"No one's"junpei said with a smile spread over his face.

"Then who did I hear outside?" Akihiko said with a questioning look.

Then noticing the money and the sure amount of takoyaki on the floor he yelled "And where did all that food and money come from."

"It came from Minato the food,the money, especially the singing" junpei said with a laugh.

"Bullshit you better not be selling drugs" akihiko said clearly not believing a word.

"what song do you want me to sing then" Minato said finally speaking up.

"my best training song eye of the tiger" Akihiko said.

"Fine but im doing this acoustically so it wont be as good" Minato explained

"Okay fair enough" akihiko replied

Minato sang to get rid of the images of mitsuru and akihiko to burn the image away from his mind. He didn't blame akihiko he was a good guy one of the few deserving her. but it didn't stop it from hurting less it wasn't because she did that with akihiko it was the fact she used to hurt him. So he lost himself in the song and began playing truly like his persona. For once he sang with conviction with real emotions to convey them to his audience to motivate himself to get over it.

_Rising up, back on the street_  
_Did my time, took my chances_  
_Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet_  
_Just a man and his will to survive _

_So many times it happens too fast_  
_You change your passion for glory_  
_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_  
_You must fight just to keep them alive_

_It's the eye of the tiger_  
_It's the thrill of the fight_  
_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_  
_And the last known survivor_  
_Stalks his prey in the night_  
_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

_Face to face, out in the heat_  
_Hanging tough, staying hungry_  
_They stack the odds 'til we take to the street_  
_For the kill with the skill to survive_

_It's the eye of the tiger_  
_It's the thrill of the fight_  
_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_  
_And the last known survivor_  
_Stalks his prey in the night_  
_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

_Rising up, straight to the top_  
_Had the guts, got the glory_  
_Went the distance, now I'm not going to stop_  
_Just a man and his will to survive_

_It's the eye of the tiger_  
_It's the thrill of the fight_  
_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_  
_And the last known survivor_  
_Stalks his prey in the night_  
_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_  
_The eye of the tiger_  
_The eye of the tiger_  
_The eye of the tiger_

He soon opened his eyes to a shocked akihiko with his mouth agape.

"W-wow your goo

* * *

d Minato" Akihiko said.

"Thanks Akihiko" Minato said loving the praise given to him from his senpai.

They soon heard loud footsteps coming from out the door. knowing it was Mitsuru Minato quickly bolted out of the room with the guitar in hand.

"What's up with him" junpei questioned.

"Well something happened last night between him and Mitsuru he said he was going to tell later" Yukari replied quickly and quieted down near the end so Mitsuru wouldn't hear as she entered the room.

"Hello all sorry i'm late i had to clean up after fencing practise" Mitsuru said entering the room.

"No worries" Akihiko replied with a smile.

"Err I g-gotta check up minato" Yukari said quickly wanting to get away from them so she could check up on minato.

"Okay" junpei replied giving a sly look to her as she left

* * *

Minato felt rage , bloodlust and the need for vengeance all just from one look at her he needed to go to tartarus now to feel power even though he was so weak against her he wanted strength.

Suddenly the door was opening ever slowly as yukari open the door to peep in.

"Can we talk now" Yukari asked bluntly.

"Sure lets go out for a while okay" Minato replied to yukari looking up at her.

"Where do you wanna go" yukari questioned

"Anywhere but here" Minato said

"okay" she said as they walked out his room and down the stairs

"Arisato can we talk?" Mitsuru said keeping a straight face

"I'll be back for the dark hour and our trip to tartarus **KIRIJO**"Minato said with a hint of venom in the last word before kicking the door open and leaving.

leaving a shocked Mitsuru behind to deal with questions from her teammates. And them having to tell with telling her about the money and takoyaki.

* * *

Minato escorted yukari to paulownia mall with a friendly smile and chat that lacked all hostility from before as if he was another person or if what happen before never happened.

When they got there they both sat down on a bench where yukari asked the important question of "What happened between you and Mitsuru" she said with a concerned look on her face.

"Why do wanna know" Minato said losing that friendly smile he held before and replaced it with his usual poker face.

"W-well you see at first I thought you might have just had a stressful day but after hearing you sing with such sadness and yell at Mitsuru with such hostility I knew something was up especially after seeing your shirt drenched in tears" Yukari replied with concern written all over her face.

"My question was why not how you know" Minato said bluntly.

"Friends help friends I would like to think you would do the same for me in the situation" yukari said.

"Well have you ever had an execution from Mitsuru" Minato said Calmly.

"Wait this is all about an execution I thought something really bad happened" Yukari said bluntly losing all concern she ever showed.

"It wasn't just any execution it was an execution that ripped me apart mentally and emotionally it utterly destroyed me" Minato said as a pained expression quickly flashed over his face.

"What she do make you listen to junpei ranting about porn" yukari said laughing.

"Do you think I would take you out here to explain my problems to you because I had to listen to junpei!" Minato said with an evil glare directed at yukari.

Yukari practically squirmed underneath such a glare. "Sorry i'll take you more seriously" she said apologising to Minato.

"It all started with Mitsuru talking about that god damn glitch so me wanting to impress her I decided to try fix over many long and dark nights most spent trying a logical approach to it while other nights I would randomly mash keys Unknown to me it didn't go unnoticed by **miss perfect Kirijo** so one night i went up to the command room to find a recording that I would rather not speak about" Minato said barely being able to hold himself together to explain the story.

"W-wow just wow but how do I know your just making some pansy excuse" Yukari said trying to see it from all points of view.

"I'll show you after Tartarus" Minato said after regaining control.

* * *

**A/N: I know crap place to end it but ill probably show the effects of a scarred psyche next chapter and it might go up tomorrow :)**

**And when I meant I might introduce Minako  
I meant in a Totally unromantic way towards minato A**

**Anyway I want to set it up this story either between after the first Arcana shadow that you fight against as team and the trip to yakushima any suggestions **

**Well See Yah Tomorrow**


	4. Strength of the broken

**A/N: This chapter will probably have a darker minato because he doesnt know how to deal with normal heartbreak and so on and so on but thanks for reviewing**

** TehLoneWolfie217 yeah i kinda picked a date between the end of yakushima and before getting ken because im going to need a gap of time period for this story and your suggestions are helpful :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own persona or anything thing made by atlus other I would've made things happen differently when you do new game plus like they think your strong ass in the beginning or you could a better ending if were stronger on new game plus**

**I also dont own any songs mentioned in this fic unless i decide to write them myself.**

* * *

Minato quickly checked the time and grabbed yukari by the wrist and ran towards the station causing yukari to blush. When they stopped he bought a rose for yukari just as a friendly thank you.

When he approached her he noticed a group of delinquents crowding her asking her "for a good time" he also noticed the uncomfortable look she had on her face so Minato quickly jumped in before things turned bad.

"Are you going to defend this slut emo" a delinquent said to Minato with an evil look.

"The only slut I see is you" Minato said with a laugh.

"I aint gonna take this shit from you just run home to your mommy and leave the slut behind or you will die" he said threatening Minato.

"Oh please tell me this is happening I've been wanting kick someone ass for a while now" Minato said with a surprisingly evil look in his eye.

"I'm gonna kick you emo fag face in!" he yelled before charging with his posse armed with knives

With that Minato remembered all his fighting experience with shadows.

When the first delinquent lunged at Minato with a knife in hand. Minato easily dodged and grabbed and twisted the delinquent's wrist causing him to scream out in pain before kicking him in the stomach effectively disabling him.

"I hope the rest of you guys are better then that" Minato said with visual bloodlust written onto his face causing a few of them to run away.

"Everyone attack" the boss yelled infuriated causing Minato to smile an evil smile.

Minato had gained more fighting experience than most people easily being able to read his opponents moves and countering so he could beat them to a bloody pulp. In his violent state Minato only cared about causing pain and making them bleed , to feel his pain for them to break underneath him like she did to him.

He was soon attacked again but easily grabbed him and chucked him into his comrades who were still groaning in pain from the cuts and bruise all over their bodies.

The only ones left were Minato and the leader which Minato gave an evil grin to before chucking the knife he recently acquired to the side. Minato gave an come at me gesture before losing himself in the red haze called violence. He soon found himself enjoying the sound of smashing flesh and breaking bones. Hr soon found himself broken out of such an evil trance with a scream.

"Minato stop" Yukari screamed on the verge of tears.

At first he wondered why she was crying until he saw the half-beaten to death man with his arms ready to brake his arm.

"What the hell happened" Minato cursed then he instantly remembered what happened immediately making him run away into the night.

Leaving a sobbing Yukari with a single rose left behind by Minato.

* * *

Yukari then returned to the dorm hours later when she arrived at the dorm she got a funny look from Mitsuru to whom she asked "did Minato come back yet" with a look of concern on her face.

"Minato messaged Junpei that he would meet us at tartarus" Mitsuru replied with her gaze directed at her hand.

Only then did she remember the rose that Minato left behind.

"Oo-oh this I brought this when Minato took me for a walk" Yukari lied gesturing toward the rose in her hand.

Yukari then notice Minato's guitar case didn't have anything in it,

"What happened to the money in the case?" Yukari asked Mitsuru.

"I believe Minato stopped by when you guys were out because the rest of us were having a confidential meeting upstairs" Mitsuru replied.

"What do you mean confidential?" Yukari asked wondering what she meant.

"I'm sure you and Minato have talked about it already" Mitsuru said not wanting to go through what she told the others again.

Not wanting to tread on hot water Yukari then left the room with Minato's guitar case in hand.

When she stumbled into Minato's room she found everything in complete organization and tidiness in complete contrast to what his room usually looked like. This was all the proof she needed to know that Minato did in fact come home earlier.

She soon found herself in her room preparing for their trip to tartarus.

* * *

When they arrived at tartarus Minato was nowhere in sight.

"Okay it would seem that Minato has gone on with out so i'll be leading a team to catch up with him Yukari , Akihiko and Junpei your with me. Aigis you stay down here with fuuka" Mitsuru commanded.

With that Yukari prepared her bow for the fight with the shadows as they stepped through the door.

What surprised the group the most was the amount of shadows ,there wasn't any the shadows were nowhere to be seen.

"Did the reaper turn on the shadows" Akihiko said trying to work out what would cause such carnage.

"There are no craters evident on the ground or wall so it must be something else?" Mitsuru replied as they went up another level of tartarus.

"Minatos is nearly done with the 84th floor hurry up there are guardians on the 85th floor" Fuuka told them with telepathy.

"So we have to sprint the next two floors to catch up. What if the thing that's leaving the carnage behind catches up with him" Junpei said.

"We run as hard as we can because he wouldn't back down if it was any of us left with that thing" Akihiko said with a smile.

As they ascended the more fresh the ichor was on the walls.

"He's on the 85th floor I also sense a presence stronger then the reaper" Fuuka said.

"wait what?! we have to deal with that we cant even beat the reaper with Minato" Junpei said panicking.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there" Mitsuru said calmly.

"Holy Shit" Yukari said pointing at the dead carcass of the reaper on the staircase.

"We need to help Minato now" Junpei yelled as they ascended the stairs.

What they found would surprise them all.

* * *

What they found was a swarm of minor shadows surrounding the fight scene.

"Where is the energy signature coming from Fuuka" Akihiko said

"Its in the middle with Minato" Fuuka said

"We have to help him" Yukari said as they tried to rush into the center but they quickly became surrounded.

But as quickly as they became surrounded they disappeared to be replaced by shadow ichor. There was no sound of breaking glass no sound of a bullet only the sound of having a sword sheathed.

"Was that you Iori?" Mitsuru asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Geez I saved you and you instantly thought it was someone geez** Kirijo**" Minato said with a hint of annoyance.

There he was the only one standing amongst all the dead shadows his body now drenched in black ichor. Minato wasn't wearing his school uniform he was now wearing a black leather jacket and he was wielding a sword that had _Kusanagi_ engraved on the sheathe.

"Arisato where is that giant energy signature that destroyed everything which was also following you" Mitsuru asked Minato

Minato just chuckled before saying "That Enormous energy signature was me."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger more like laziness actually please review and stuff im gonna probably do two updates every second weekend other then that ill update at random.**


	5. Origin Of Pain

**A/N Yeah I might have another chapter ready for tomorrow but i cant guarantee any thing.**

**Reviews**

** TehLoneWolfie217 I Kinda like OP Minato as well it makes him seem epic as.**

** ThePersonaficationOfNight I kinda like making Minato different the people usually make him.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything made by atlus or any songs in this fanfic unless stated otherwise**

* * *

A look of disbelief crossed everybody face besides Yukari's. she remembered the way he took down the delinquents with easy , enjoying the pain he was giving them she had never seem him act like this before the incident whatever was on that recording must have really hurt him. It must have hurt so much that he developed a barrier behind violence.

"What's with the look little miss **Kirijo**" Minato said nearly mocking Mitsuru's look on her face.

"How did you become so strong without using a persona" Mitsuru said.

"All because of you **Kirijo**" Minato said not wanting her to press any further.

"What did she do Minato" Akihiko said wondering what Minato meant by that.

"Nothing that should bother you Akihiko" Minato said nicely to Akihiko lacking all hostility he was showing before.

"O-okay" Akihiko said stuttering a reply. Utterly surprised by the way he acted towards him.

"Let's keep going" Minato said smiling at everyone besides Mitsuru.

When the other went to the next floor Minato was about to go up when his wrist was grabbed.

"Arisato we need to talk" just judging from the way the person referred to him he knew it was Mitsuru.

"There is nothing to talk about **Kirijo**" Minato said with venom in every single word as he broke free from her grasp and ascended the stairs leaving a disappointed Mitsuru behind.

After the incident nobody was even able to land a hit on the shadows. every time Yukari went to shoot an arrow the shadow would explode before the arrow even got close there would just be a blur and it would just explode.

Something must have happen recently for Minato because he wasn't even toying around with them he was just slaughtering them giving them nothing but quick deaths.

They soon reached the 108th floor where everyone was exhausted besides Minato who was just standing there as if he was only just starting.

"Wait Minato I'm exhausted dude" Junpei yelled puffing.

"But you didn't even touch any of them" Minato said with a smirk.

"Dude we had to catch up to you" Junpei said still quite exhausted.

"Fine we can go back to dorm then geez" Minato replied to his tired team mates.

As they were leaving he was stopped by a familiar hand his shoulder.

"Dude you gotta show me what you do for training" Akihiko said with a grin.

"Trust me dude you dont wanna know my I'll tell you later when you understand" Minato replied.

"What do you mean when I understand" Akihiko said with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll know when it happens" Minato said walking off without them.

* * *

They arrived at the dorm just in time for the late night news on it there was just random news that no one cared about.

That was until there was a new announcement about a gang being beaten half to death. To which everyone gasped besides Minato whose face grimaced for a second and he quickly got up and left the room.

"Geez the guy can kill shadows with easy but wimps out when evil gangs are beaten to a pulp. I'll never understand him I swear" Junpei said with a tired expression on his face.

"Maybe he has a heart" Yukari said getting up quickly to catch up with Minato.

"Police have revealed that it was a blue haired teen who defeated the gang single handedly" said the news announcer.

"Surely it wasn't Minato" Akihiko said almost unsure.

"There are also reports the blue haired teen was defending a school girl with a pink cardigan" the news announcer said.

"With all the evidence it points to Takeba and Arisato" Mitsuru stated plainly with a weird look in her eye.

"But you heard he was defending Yukari so he probably used self defence" Junpei said defending Minato.

"The gang members are now in intensive care in tatsumi hospital" The news announcer said ending the segment.

"Shit intensive care" Akihiko said with a gasp.

"Judging from the medical information they will survive" Aigis stated out of nowhere

"Holy shit where did you come from Aigis I thought you were with Fuuka" Junpei said practically jumping out of his seat.

"Fuuka has decided to go to sleep" Aigis replied

"I think it's about time we all go to sleep" Akihiko stated as they all left for their rooms.

* * *

Minato soon heard a knock he had been expecting.

"Come on in Yukari" Minato said through the door.

"Okay" Yukari said opening the door.

"What do you want to talk about first Mitsuru or the gang" Minato said knowing she wanted to know about both.

"Well what happened with the gang it first it seemed you was just protecting yourself but then" Yukari said not knowing how to continue.

"I lost it Yukari I lost it what Mitsuru did to me broke me I even think I lost some of my personas thats why I was using only my sword" Minato said trying to keep himself together.

"You don't have to show me what she did" Yukari said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"NO I have to show you" he said as he opened the door

"I have to show you why I'm acting the way I do around Mitsuru" Minato said continuing as he ascended the stairs to the command room with Yukari.

"Are you sure you want to go through this again" Yukari said asking Minato.

"Yes i'm sure" he said as he opened the door to the command room.

He quickly reached the console and immediately going to the recording almost hesitating to start but he continued expecting the pain to hurt less.

It didn't.

* * *

Yukari wasn't expecting this she was expecting something completely different she was expecting something humane. but this wasn't this was anything but she could now understand now why he was so broken why he just lost himself in the things he was good at. This was the girl he loved who obviously knew he had a thing for her and she used it against him just for an execution. This was too far even for an execution no one else had to face an execution of this caliber.

Only then did she notice the tears flowing down Minato's face only then did she notice that he wasn't indestructible only then did she notice their leader was human like the rest of them.

She quickly grabbed the console controls and changed the video. the video became all the night where he tried to fix the glitch even going so far to do it after the dark hour for weeks on end.

She then gave her leader a hug as he cried into shoulder. It was about an hour before he finally stopped but by that time she had fell a sleep.

So after what she did for him he decided to pick her up bridal style and took her to her room where he put her gently on her bed and pulled a blanket over and gave her a kiss on her forehead and left.

* * *

**A/****N No this isnt going to be minato/yukari I just couldnt help it and it was late at night so yeah**

**And I might be able to get another chapter up tomorrow but not the day after I have an assement on science im gonna have to study or im gonna fail and not get a job.**

**Please review also not that you guys dont already know the deal but also if people want a yukari/minato or Minato/anyone besides yaoi I may do a oneshot**

**That is all**


	6. Understanding of Power

**A/N: Reviews**

** Kami-nii-sama I glad you love it otherwise I would be wasting my time I dont mind if one hundred people hate as long as one person likes it :)**

** ThePersonficationOfNight I'll Will be explaining some stuff in this chapter and extending upon it next chapter. Also I think your right that I should add a love triangles thanks for the Idea. Also The velvet room scene was made just because reminded me so thanks :).**

** TehLoneWolfie217 I just love reviews in general.**

* * *

"Where the hell am I" Yukari said as she awoke to find herself in bed instead of in the command room. She then decide to get out of bed and get ready for summer classes.

When she arrived downstairs she saw Akihiko and junpei scoffing down pancakes like no tomorrow.

"Who made the pancakes" Yukari asked.

"Minato did" Junpei said with half of a pancake in his mouth.

"He also left you a note after he left" Akihiko said giving Yukari a note

Yukari looked at the well written note left by Minato.

_Don't tell any of the others what I told you especially Akihiko. I don't want him caught up in this whole mess just because he didn't know Mitsuru was using him._

_Ps I hid some pancakes in the back of the pantry behind the fruit._

She read the last part with a smile as she saw Akihiko and junpei fighting over the last pancake. Which ended with Akihiko winning the last pancake whiles junpei was crying in the corner over a pancake.

Yukari then reached into the back of the pantry and grabbed the Pancakes Minato left for her.

"Where did those come from" Junpei said with a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Stay back Stupei these are my pancakes Minato left for me" Yukari said warding junpei away with a glare.

"Of course you get some you and Minato are goody goody" Junpei said with a sly look.

Yukari then received a funny look from Mitsuru who had just come down the stairs.

"I-its not like that I just listen to him when he has problems" Yukari said glaring at Mitsuru after remembering what she did to Minato.

"Wait Minato has problems?" Junpei stated.

"You see we go to him when we have problems but he ends up having no one to go to" Yukari replied.

"Whoa I never knew the dude had problems I should've asked him" Junpei said with a solemn look on his face

"Don't worry Junpei it's not your fault he usually hide his emotions behind that calm exterior he has. The only reason I found out is one morning I saw found his shirt stained with tears from when he was crying the night before" Yukari said giving Junpei a reassuring look.

They then decided to go to school.

* * *

When she arrived at school she found Minato just sitting down on a bench without his uniform but instead wearing the same clothes from last night. he was sitting there alone strumming his guitar to which he started singing to.

_Dreams, that's where I have to go  
To see your beautiful face anymore  
I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio  
Hope, hope there's a conversation  
We both admit we had it good  
But until then it's alienation, I know  
That much is understood  
And I realize_

_If you ask me how I'm doing  
I would say I'm doing just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
And finally I'm forced to face the truth,  
No matter what I say I'm not over you, not over you_

_Damn, damn girl, you do it well_  
_And I thought you were innocent_  
_Took this heart and put it through hell_  
_But still you're magnificent_  
_I, I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me_  
_I turn around and I'm back in the game_  
_Even better than the old me_  
_But I'm not even close without you_

It looked like he was losing himself inside the song not caring about the crowding girls.

_If you ask me how I'm doing_  
_I would say I'm doing just fine_  
_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_  
_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two_  
_And finally I'm forced to face the truth,_  
_No matter what I say I'm not over you_

_And if I had the chance to renew_  
_You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do_  
_I could get back on the right track_  
_But only if you'd be convinced_  
_So until then..._

_If you ask me how I'm doing  
I would say I'm doing just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
And finally I'm forced to face the truth,  
No matter what I say I'm not over you  
Not over you  
Not over you  
Not over you_

When he glanced up from losing himself from in the song he didn't expect to see so many girls within stalker distance so he did what any smart boy would do and pointed at Akihiko and said "Look there's Akihiko captain of the boxing team."

To which all the girls replied with screams of joy an ran to Akihiko Effectively getting them away from him so he could run to class. He also mouthed a thank you towards Akihiko before he ran.

* * *

When summer classes started Minato would just go to the back and sleep until the class was over and then he would repeat the cycle until he was stuck in mr Ekoda's class where he was forced to sit in front.

"Minato are you even listening to me" Ekoda yelled at Minato

All heads were faced towards Minato as if he killed someone.

"No no I am not" Minato said a little annoyed Mr Ekoda stopped him from day dreaming.

"Do you think your even going to pass this year you slacker" Mr Ekoda said to Minato

"What do you want to bet that I know the answers to the exam right now" Minato said with a smirk

"A month worth of detention" Ekoda said with an evil look on his face

"Okay you can use any question you want" Minato said

* * *

"WHAT HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT" was heard around the whole school from the angry teacher Mr Ekoda.

"Now what is the teacher equivalent to a Months worth of detention" Minato said with a grin plastered on his face.

"I-I wasn't serious when I said that" Mr Ekoda.

"I shall notify the principal of your free overtime straight away"Minato said leaving with an evil smile on his face.

Only to leave laughing students and a much disappointed Mr Ekoda with free overtime.

"I'm not going to get payed. Just Minato wait I shall get my revenge." Mr Ekoda said swearing to get revenge on the boy who made him seem stupid , making him work for free and for mostly being a pain in his ass since day one.

* * *

After ditching school after telling the principal of Mr Ekoda's new found generosity he soon found himself in front of the door to the velvet room. Seeing as the velvet room cannot be seen by other human beings that he knew of it was probably the best place to ditch class. So he turned the knob of the door and entered as he was enveloped in a blue light.

"Aaaah our guest has arrived. I suspect you have questions that we don't have all the answers for" Igor said with his unusually big smile.

"Well Lets start with most prominent question" Minato said not knowing how to start the question.

"This is the question of lacking persona correct" Igor said

"Correct" Minato said knowing igor was one of the only people able to decipher his looks and thoughts.

"As you are the wild card and your personas are the masks you use in your hardships" said Igor waiting to see Minato's look when he stopped.

"Well hurry up igor" Minato said with a look of annoyance.

"With the anomaly within in your psyche you have been restricted to two masks which you have been using excessively to deal with your current hardship." I gor said with his wide smile still plastered on his face.

"And so with the lack of need for other masks you psyche has replaced the power needed for the masks into your physical strength and abilities. Igor said continuing.

"so which arcana are the ones I use excessively" Minato said with a questioning look on his face.

"I will only tell you one and it is the one you have used the most since the beginning of your hardship" Igor said with a tone of mystery

"The mask is but the fool you call orpheus he has always been helping you with your muse" Igor said with his grin stretching ever so slightly

"And about the anomaly where did it come from" Minato said obviously not understanding where all this information was pointing to.

"None other then miss Mitsuru Kirijo" Igor said abruptly.

* * *

**A/N: Yay terrible place to stop but I have Science class tomorrow and I need to study and stuff**

**I probably wont update for at least 2 weeks at the latest but expect me back on in like 3 days considering I have no life outside of fanfiction and school**

**Great social life I have for a 15 year old male I know Right.**

**Please review the usual also put some ideas of what you might like to see and stuff but I wont guarantee anything.**

**See Yah! **


	7. Wrath of the Broken

"Wait what" Minato said with a frustrated look on his face.

"Miss Kirijo has hurt you more than anything before. Usually you are emotionally detached from everything ever since the car crash that killed your parents" Igor said explaining the exact depth of the pain.

"B-but I'm stronger then that" Minato said trying to show he was stronger than the kid ten years , the kid who was absolutely destroyed where he used countless masks to protect himself from the pain of the outside world. The one time he left his masks on the floor and let himself experience real emotions and it came crashing down on him.

"Aaaah but it was your ability to hide away from the pain and misery that made you a wild card , but now ever since you let yourself experience human emotion to leave yourself unguarded to help you develop real bonds you have been wide open to pain and suffering" Igor said honestly not wanting to break down the kid but he had in order for him to be stronger.

"I am s-stronger then that" Minato said now on his knees with tears rolling down his face.

"But now you have less masks from lack of use , but the ones who have returned your calls have returned stronger than ever to aid you in your hour of need. Use orpheus he has been through a pain similar to yours he will guide you to becoming stronger to be able to face the pain head on without a mask" Igor said now trying to build Minato back up even greater than before.

With that Minato rose to his feet and felt a familiar sensation the pure exhilaration , the sound of smashing glass and the feeling of a true person coming to his aid in his hour of need.

"Thank you Igor I needed that" Minato said with a smile.

"I believe it is time for you to go now school has finished in your world" Igor said as elizabeth opened the door for Minato to exit through.

* * *

He felt indestructible for once in his life he felt like he could do anything.

"_I shall always be by your side Minato_" Orpheus said in his mind.

With that Minato smirked and quickly found himself running to find an old friend of his.

When he had arrived he soon found himself thinking if was alright to just waltz into the place where he worked instead of calling him a head of time. But in his current mood he didn't care. When he walked inside he soon found himself getting stared at by multiple workers of this facility.

When he had arrived on the top floor he found that secretary was staring at him almost trying to demoralize him from approaching her at all but he continued as if he wasn't getting the glare from hell.

"Can I see Tanaka" He said with a more cheery voice then what had been used in the last few days.

"No Mister Tanaka is busy" She said almost trying to get him away as fast as possible.

"Then what's he busy with" Minato said with an intense glare.

"H-hes well busy d-doing nothing" she said finally breaking underneath Minato's glare.

"I'll go see him straight away" Minato said walking straight pass the secretary into Tanaka's office

* * *

"Aaaah its good to see you Minato my boy" Tanaka said with an uncharistically big smile.

"Sup Tanaka" Minato said casually to Tanaka.

"Why are you here Minato just bored or want to chat about something important" Tanaka said completely forgetting why minato would want to come here.

"Im here about your offer for your developing music department" Minato said with a smile on his face.

"So are going to accept or are you here to bust my balls about it" Tanaka said jokingly.

"I actually I've decide I would like to as long as I get to sing whatever songs I want" Minato said hoping that Tanaka would agree

"Why of course Minato come see me on saturday" Tanaka said with joy in his voice.

"Sweet I'll see you then Tanaka" Minato said leaving his office and finding the secretary hiding in the corner.

"It seems were going to be seeing more of each other" Minato said faking a smile as he was leaving.

* * *

"Everybody were going to tartarus" Minato said bursting through the with a kick.

"what not again I'm still from keeping with you from last time" Junpei groaned.

"I'll come" Akihiko said hoping to improve his stamina and strength by learning from Minato's technique.

"Junpei dont worry im only going to need you to help distract the reaper because I forgot something last time I destroyed him" Minato said getting another groan Junpei.

"I'm going with Junpei on this one" Yukari said still tired and sore from yesterday.

"Eeeeeh I guess I could just you use Akihiko and Aigis" he said with a thinking look on his face.

"I will gladly accompany you" Aigis said

"Fuuka are you coming" Minato said as he looked at Fuuka.

"Sure since I don't have to deal with the exhausting workout of keeping up with you" Fuuka said with a shy smile.

"Yukari you should come along and hangout with Fuuka" Minato said.

"Fine I'll come since you asked nicely" Yukari said while Junpei Grumbled something.

"Okay team awesome lets go" Minato said with a hint of happiness.

Leaving Junpei what had gotten into Minato to make him so cheery and happy.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at tartarus Minato gave a team plan for Akihiko and Aigis.

Now they were casually walking through tartarus when they heard the familiar sound of clinking chains.

"Okay used to go on a head and I'll see how much damage you can do buy yourself" Minato said with a mysterious glint in his eyes.

"Why don't you just kill it in one shot" Akihiko said questioning the point

"To see if your worth it" Minato said after changing his mind about Training Akihiko.

"Worth it for what" Akihiko questioned.

"You'll see if do good enough" Minato said with a smile as the reaper appeared.

"Shit cover me Aigis" Akihiko said running in while Aigis was giving him covering fire.

The room was soon filled With elemental explosions , sounds of dripping blood and bullet casings spread all over the floor.

"One more time Aigis lets go" Akihiko said cringing of the pain in his shoulder.

Aigis soon started shooting once more at the fearful shadow soon followed with Ziodyne hoping to at least knock down the shadow at least for a moment for them to heal up and rest but that was not the case with this shadow he was still standing as best as he could slightly hovering awkwardly barely able to even move his hands up to fire his twin pistols.

"Thats enough Ill finish it from here" Minato said not even pulling out a weapon.

"But its currently blocking physical attacks" Akihiko said to his leader.

"Dont worry" Minato said walking towards the shadow with a smile on his face.

This was going to be the first time he would even try to do this but he felt when he was in the velvet room , he felt the way the power flowed through his veins he was damn sure he going to be able to do this.

"Per...So...Na" Minato whispered as he was envelpoed in energy.


	8. Power Of The Masks

**A/N Thanks for the reviews Ive been a bit tired lately but I should at least barely pass my assessment :)**

**Dark Minato and new powers maybe dunno just be **

** Lady Sinistra 23  
The only reason that i complete my chapters faster than you is because I have a complete an utter no life so I get bored and write I also look forward to reading you new chapter :)**

** Chikara No Ookamiden217**

**I like to branch out compared to normal persona fics so I hope you like whats coming.**

**Also Prize to the person who can guess the other mask/Persona**

**I dont own anything Mentioned in this fic unless it is a song that I say I have made which will be shown in my author notes.**

* * *

Akihiko could just feel the pure power coming of Minato. It was so powerful that almost felt harder to move , to breath and certainly take his eyes of him. Minato quickly raised his hand as something slowly materialized in his hand. Minato wondered what could possible be worth all the energy he was using to summon this thing after all he had an evoker an it didn't take any energy. He soon found his body moving of its own accord as it slowly raised his hand to his face.

"Per...So...Na" he whispered

He was then enveloped in glorious flames as he felt his sword changed underneath his grip , as his hair turned into bleach white and his eyes turned a pupiless red.

"I am thou and thou art I and from this day forth we shall be known as **Orpheus**" Minato said merging with his persona making Minato's Ideals Orpheus's Ideals.

Akihiko was shocked when he saw this new power minato just used not only did he summon without a persona he merged with his persona. Aigis seemed to be trying to find some logical explanation of what just happened in her database but there was just nothing.

When Minato finally grasped his newly transformed sword from the sheathe he couldn't help but smile behind the hardened black metal mask he was wearing he then found his sword had strings placed intricately inside his sword.

He then remembered the lumbering shadow who seemed cringe at the mere sight of Minato's new found power. Minato slowly advanced on the reaper as it tried to back away from him.

Minato just smiled evilly before stabbing the tail of the reaper to the ground.

"So you thought you could just beat up my friends while I was around" Minato said with anger in his voice.

So he cracked his knuckles and started to punch the reaper in the face with masses of force being aimed at the reaper making the reaper howl out in pain from the pure power of the blows leaving ichor everywhere.

"Now you'll know the pain I felt when she hurt me" Minato said with rage more directed towards the female who caused him so much pain.

The reaper was begging for mercy at Minato's blows , but Minato was unrelenting like the pain he felt everyday when he saw her so happy with _him. _He continued to beat him until the pain would stop hurting , till the tears would stop coming to him in the night and until he was sure that he would be fine.

"Minato stop" Aigis said as if to say something more but she couldn't imagine the pain he was going through so she looked at Akihiko desperately.

"Minato put it out of its misery its only a shadow it doesn't what else to do"Akihiko said while Minato grabbed his sword.

And so Minato decided to put the reaper out of its misery with a decapitation while his mask cracked and faded away into the dark hour leaving only but a bloody button where the reaper once stood.

* * *

Akihiko found himself question the exact depth of Minato's power , Minato's power was probably channeled by his emotions as clear evidence of last night but that also brought another question into his mind what exactly caused him to be unlike his usually devoid of emotion self.

"What happened to you Minato?" Akihiko asked.

"I used my persona" Minato said obviously not getting what Akihiko said.

"No I meant what happened to you that made you like this" Akihiko said with a frown.

"Stuff that you shouldn't know" Minato said with a hint of regret.

"What do you mean stuff I shouldn't know all I know is that it has something to Mitsuru" Akihiko said yelling at Minato noticing the brief flash of pain on his face.

"I dont want you to be broken like me. See I have all this power but now I when ever I see Mitsuru rage builds inside of me" Minato said with a solemn look on his face.

Akihiko thought that Minato was just trying to hide away from him to not show him that he was weak but what Minato had really been trying to do struck a chord in him.

"I'll at least tell what problems it's caused me" Minato said trying to make a deal with Minato.

"Okay I guess" Akihiko said still thinking about what Minato was trying to do for him.

"Well you know how I can summon multiple personas"Minato said reminding Akihiko what he thought was Minato's most basic ability.

"Yeah of course I do especially when you summoned for the first time that night" Akihiko said remembering the moment Minato summoned.

"W-well I dont know who to say this but I cant summon them anymore" Minato said barely keeping himself together about his lost friends.

"Wait WHAT" Akihiko bursted almost understanding what kind of toll that must of had on him.

"I lost all of them expect two the first being Orpheus the other I cant hear but hear a faint whisper of him in my mind" Minato said with a sad look on his face.

Akihiko knew what he had to do he needed to confront Mitsuru about the truth not some false wall of lies that was feed to him and junpei the other night. He knew this wasn't going to end well but he needed to do this for his leader , for the person who take so much pain to protect him from such a fate to be without his persona and for the friend that helped him out on a daily basis. He needed to do this for Minato he had suffered through enough and it was all going to end soon.

* * *

**A/N Yeah I know short chapter but when I was writing this something didnt feel right so there must be a bunch of mistakes in there**

**OOOOOh what Akihiko and you dont know I guess your going to have to wait till next chapter anyway.**

**Review please It helps me get motivated otherwise I just become a lazy slob on my couch in between school**

**Also I might put my own songs on there but MEH**

**See YAH**


	9. intimate moments and random drinks

**A/N I might not update over the weekend because Im going to my mums tomorrow**

**Reviews**

**ThePersonaficationOfTheNight**

**thanks for the review you might see in the next few chapters what mitsuru did.**

**Chikara No Ookamiden217**

**I totally forgot about about that fanfic I totally wish that one would get an update -.-**

**yeah I probably wont use that power very often but you can tell It will be a tough fight if he uses a persona in anyway.**

**Disclaimer dont own anything unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

"Wheres Mitsuru" Akihiko said entering the dorm.

"Why you guys want some alone time" Junpei said with a sly look on his face.

"No I just need to _discuss_ something with her" Akihiko said in a casual tone.

"Well she want to sleep about an hour ago" Junpei said with a funny smile on his face.

"I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow" Akihiko said with a sigh.

"Well you guys should probably get some sleep" Minato said referring to his teammates especially Akihiko and Aigis.

"But this one does not get tired" Aigis said in her robotic voice.

"Don't you at least have to do maintenance" Minato said hoping to get the robot away for long enough.

"Yes I have to perform regular maintenance" Aigis said leaving the room like she got jedi mind tricked.

Soon everybody followed suit and departed to their rooms all besides Minato who was just waiting till they were all probably asleep. Minato then decided to go to the velvet room.

* * *

"Aaaaah you have returned again"Igor said.

"Ummmmm is Elizabeth around" Minato said with a raised eyebrow.

"It would seem you are needed by the guest Elizabeth" Igor said

"What would you like Minato" Elizabeth said appearing from the shadows.

"Nothing important just wondered if you wanna go to the night club escapade" Minato said watching Elizabeth's face brighten at the mere thought.

"I will accept your gracious offer" Elizabeth said with a smile on her face as both her and Minato left the velvet room.

"Remember Elizabeth no shinnaggins" Minato said remembering the fountain incident.

"What ever would make you think I would do such a thing" Elizabeth said.

"I dunno but you sure are crazy" Minato said as they entered club escapade.

"Wow its better then in my most best of dreams the lights , the music and the alcohol" Elizabeth said dancing around.

"Don't get carried away people might start thinking you've never been to a club" Minato said.

"But I haven't" Elizabeth said with a funny look on her face.

"I know but then they'll think your underaged" Minato said explaining.

"My Minato you seem like a loud one" Elizabeth said.

"Of course I am with you. So are we going to do anything" Minato said.

"I would like us to engage in meaningless exercise on this here floor" Elizabeth said gesturing towards the floor.

"You mean dance right" Minato said with a raised eyebrow.

"Aaaah yes dancing in which you express emotions physically in a non-threatening way or to dance away your problems , do you have problems Minato?" Elizabeth said.

"You already know my problems. So are we going to dance or not" Minato said offering his hand.

Taking her across the dance floor he could already feel her swaying from the palm of his hand. he soon let the grasp of her hand go as both him and her were lost in the intricate melodies and heavy basses.

_Cut up and I can't feel my hands,  
No need to chase.  
Can you relate?  
Can you keep up the pace like you're dying for this?_

_And when you say "I'm not okay"  
I left my phone in the cab  
But you can't get me._

They both seemed to be moving to the same rhythm both gradually getting closer to each other.

_I'm only getting started  
I won't blackout  
This time I've got nothing to waste  
Let's go a little harder  
I'm on fire  
I won't blackout  
I'm on my way_

_I'm only getting started_

_And I can't see your face_  
_Cigarette the wrong way_  
_Inhale to the top of my lungs_  
_I've been dying for this_

_And when you say "I'm not okay"_  
_I left my phone in the cab_  
_Now you can't get me_

How they got so close Minato didnt know he was just losing himself in the rhythm of the song , to make him forget the pain and cascading tears of previous nights.

_I'm only getting started  
I won't blackout  
This time I've got nothing to waste  
Let's go a little harder  
I'm on fire  
I won't blackout  
I'm on my way_

_I'm only getting started_

_I'm only getting started  
I won't blackout  
This time I've got nothing to waste  
Let's go a little harder  
I'm on fire  
I won't blackout  
I'm on my way_

_I'm only getting started_

Elizabeth faced seemed a light with fun and excitement from both being so intimately close to Minato and it being her first time in the human world dancing away all previous problems in her life. The beat swayed inside Elizabeth's mind continuing the problemless trance she was in.

_This won't stop till I say so  
This won't stop till I say so  
This won't stop till I say so  
Going and going and going and going and go_

_This won't stop till I say so  
This won't stop till I say so  
This won't stop till I say so  
Going and going and going and going and go_

They were so close moving in perfect sync for they were attendant and guest intune perfectly with each other like the colour black and the colour white not overstepping each others boundaries but being close enough to be with each other. For once it seemed like they might become something more then friends.

_I'm only getting started  
I won't blackout  
This time I've got nothing to waste  
Let's go a little harder  
I'm on fire  
I won't blackout  
I'm on my way_

_I'm only getting started_

_I'm only getting started_  
_I won't blackout_  
_This time I've got nothing to waste_  
_Let's go a little harder_  
_I'm on fire_  
_I won't blackout_  
_I'm on my way_

_I'm only getting started_

But sadly as the song ended it would seem anything more then friends was unlikely as they both separated to comfortable distances away from each other.

* * *

"Did you enjoy yourself" Minato said as they seated themselves in a booth.

"In fact I did us intimate situations moving in sync as guest and attendant it was a marvelous display of emotion" Elizabeth said inching closer to Minato's face causing him to blush just a little bit before moving away slightly.

"Do you want something to drink" Minato said quickly getting out of the booth.

"Hmmm what ever you my think will suit me" Elizabeth said with a smile as Minato walked to the bar.

"I'll take two mystery drinks" Minato said wanting to take the ultimate badass challenge.

"Good thing someone wants a drink" the bartender murmured.

"Why isnt any buying drinks?" Minato asked curiously.

"Well we were supposed to have a real band perform for once but they bailed" the bartender said sadly.

"Well I could fix your problem if you have people who can play instruments" Minato replied

"We have everything besides a singer" the bartender said with a look of hope in his eye.

"I'll do it and then some" Minato said with a daring look in his eye.

"Well what do you want to be called for your stage name because your obviously not old enough to be in here" the bar tender said noticing Minato's age.

Now this was something Minato had to think about before just saying. He couldn't use orpheus otherwise the others would notice because that was his persona's name. He soon found himself finding a great suitable name for his current power.

"Call me the kid death" Minato said smiling at the name.

* * *

**A/N CLIFFHANGER DUN DUN DUN nah im joking more like I ran out of ideas for tonight but anyway I might write a song for the next chapter but yeah review and stuff.**


	10. Master of Strings

**A/N I was hoping to put a chapter up during my weekend but I ended up travelling just for a hangi**

**Well this one took longer then I would like but yeah also I tried writing a song for this one but it ended up being not that long and stuff its called we are the broken**

**It takes me longer to write when I havent in a while so im probably going to update at least on a regular basis.**

* * *

Before jumping on stage Minato flicked a quick text to Tanaka hoping he was still up so that his company could use this as a chance to promote him for free. If he was still the boy he used to be he would of been nervous out of his mind but ever since awakening to his powers he slowly turned into a confident adolescent but now all that was left now was a broken shell.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY" the MC yelled loudly into the mic instantly drawing puzzled looks from the crowd.

"We have a new replacement singer for you tonight" the MC said continuing on ignoring the weird looks from the crowd

"He better not be some half-assed crap singer" Someone yelled amongst the crowd.

"OOOOh if he is crap you will all get a free round of drinks on him" the MC said with a evil smile spread across is face earning an evil glare from Minato.

"How about we get him on stage now" the MC said getting the crowd hyped up.

"Introducing the kid DEATH" the MC said practically yelling the last word.

Minato was then met with screams from girls in the crowd as he advanced towards the microphone.

"Okay dont expect the first song to be the best because I've been winging it till here" Minato said with a confident laugh.

"So yeah Im going to be making up the next song up as I go" He said as he heard the familiar sound of a guitar followed by the sound of the bass.

"OKAY HERE WE GO" Minato said with a smile on his face.

_It all happened that one night when  
I got home from work only to find  
to find her with that so called  
emperor his hands wrapped around  
her waist , lip stick all of his face  
my heart began to give chase  
all I ever wanted was just a taste_

Minato grimaced as he remembered such bad memories that he would have to eventually reveal to everyone. He quickly nodded to the guitarist to change the pace of the song. He then started something he wanted to try at least once so he started rapping.

_I am Broken but not with out power  
I am stronger then you would ever_ _believe  
stronger then you could ever perceive  
I have a super mentality mega physicality  
All because you scarred me psychologically_

Minato felt good especially from all the cheers he was getting from the crowd he now felt like getting the crowd involved in his song so he went with the flow and said " when I say we are you say broken okay" which was confirmed by the crowds loud screams.

"WE ARE" Minato yelled at the top of his lungs trying to figure out he was going to figure out how to continue the song after this stall.

"BROKEN" The crowd yelled with enough ferocity to rival ten thousand suns exploding at once.

"WE ARE" Minato yelled noticing that Tanaka was infact in the crowd dancing around and yelling as loud as the crowd who seemed just as lost as Minato was when he sung his songs.

"BROKEN" the crowd yelled with Tanaka being notably the loudest in the crowd.

"Okay now let me continue where I left off" Minato said smiling as the older man in the crowd was enjoying himself.

_We are the broken less then mighty  
more powerful then some  
we are the broken stronger then most  
receivers of the world's mightiest of pains  
FOR...  
WE...  
ARE...  
THE...  
BROKEN_

He smiled as he even saw Elizabeth jumping around and dancing to his song. By now the crowd seemed to be in sync with him singing each single word with him taking every single pause with him it was just like how he was in sync with Elizabeth but on a much larger scale. he then began to sing in a soft suitable tone.

_We all become broken once in our lives with pain so great  
that you could die on the spot  
but it takes more to become stronger to surpass such pain  
for that is the power of the broken the power to ignore such pain  
but to not feel is the consequence of such power_

Minato sang with every thought processing through his brain as he just realised what this meant about his own problems. And with that he decided to try to finish the song on a spectacular note._  
_

_We are the broken less then mighty  
more powerful then some  
we are the broken stronger then most  
receivers of the world's mightiest of pains  
WE ARE THE BROKEN  
AND SOON TO BE FIXED_

The crowd cheered with furious screams and thunderous claps all because of his spectacular ability to wing it. He then looked eagerly into the crowd to find Tanaka who gave him a thumbs up as he gestured to his phone.

* * *

The early hours of the morning was filled with the great singing of Minato as he sung every song the crowd even suggested.

Minato then came to sit himself beside a now drunk Elizabeth with a flushed expression on her face. "You were so great Minato" Elizabeth slurred as she inched closer to Minato.

"Are you okay Elizabeth" Minato said with a raised eye brow obviously not understanding that mystery drinks were highly intoxicating to humans and even other worldly beings such as Elizabeth.

"Have a drink and you'll understand" Elizabeth said with a smile on her face.

"Okay Ill have one later after you come sing with me" Minato said.

"But my motor and vocal skills are heavily weakened" Elizabeth said randomly laughing.

"Here have this" Minato said practically shoving a pill made by Mr. Edogawa into Elizabeth's mouth.

"WOAH WHAT WAS IN THAT" Elizabeth yelled losing any signs of being drunk.

"WOW didn't think medicine from Mr. Edogawa would work" Minato said giving some recognition to the man.

"Dont we have a song to sing" Elizabeth said with a happy glint in her eye.

"Yeah" Minato said as he grabbed Elizabeth by the wrist as he dragged Elizabeth to stage.

The song started with the begining of the beat and the pure light of a spotlight.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

Elizabeth then began to sing on her own.

_If I should die before I wake _  
_It's cause you took my breath away _  
_Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh _

To Minato her voice superb a great voice to sing with in a duet and that they were doing as he began to sing.

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave _  
_My heart won't move, it's incomplete _  
_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

The torch was then passed back to Elizabeth.

_But how _  
_Do you expect me, to live alone with just me _  
_`Cause my world revolves around you _  
_It's so hard for me to breathe_

They both began to sing in a beautiful harmony.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air _  
_Can't live, can't breathe with no air _  
_That's how I feel whenever you ain't there _  
_There's no air, no air _  
_Got me out here in the water so deep _  
_Tell me how you gon' be without me _  
_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe _  
_There's no air, no air _

_No air air _  
_No air air _  
_No air air _  
_No air air_

Minato then began to sing by himself missing the glorious moment when they both began to sing.

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew,  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down, for real_

Elizabeth soon replied to his voice.

_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath but I survived  
I don't know how but I don't even care_

Minato then cherished the moment knowing he got to sing with another great singer.

_So how  
Do you expect me, to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air  
No air air  
No air air  
No air air_

_No more_  
_No air_  
_There's no air, no air_  
_Ooohh..._

If only Elizabeth thought the same she only hoped that he was thinking the same as she. She only wanted him to see in these intimate moments how much she wanted him to care for her as much as he did for Mitsuru or Yukari but alas it was not so.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air _  
_Can't live, can't breathe with no air _  
_That's how I feel whenever you ain't there _  
_There's no air, no air _  
_Got me out here in the water so deep _  
_Tell me how you gon' be without me _  
_If you ain't here I just can't breathe _  
_There's no air, no air_

She was soon by herself for only just a moment missing Minato's great voice.

_Do you expect me, to live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

Alone she was not now as Minato returned for the closing words of the song.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air  
No air air  
No air air_

_No air_

And for once Elizabeth understood Minato's pain.

* * *

**A/N PLZ review it help alot also can someone suggest ideas I have enough for the next week or two but after that I dont know before I was just stalling for ideas kinda but after traveling in the weekend I had a lot of time to think.**

**So please review tell me if I should honestly stop writing songs because im terrible and it takes to much time or what ever.**

**Prize for anyone who can tell me what a hangi is.**


	11. Links of the Broken

**A/N I was busy doing school stuff like assessments like for maths and performing arts so sorry :)**

**Review jeez I love Reviews**

**Chikara no Ookamiden217**

**Is it bad that I think your full of shit when you say I write good lyrics for a song especially when I didn't even write a full song -.- but maybe Its because I have low confidence in stuff Ive done for the first time plus I will always love your reviews.**

**Notes**

**Okay I at least have several Major events its just me getting to those points that take so long thats why I don't update so fast as well **

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything unless I say so which the only thing would be the first song which doesnt have much to it which would be called "We are the Broken" Great title I know right :) **

* * *

After such a spectacular performance Elizabeth quickly said good bye and quickly ran out the door as if to avoid Minato. Minato soon found himself drinking with Tanaka who seemed surprised that Minato could hold down his liquor.

"That was a great performance Minato" Tanaka said with a big smile in his face.

"Yeah I guess" Minato said obviously not paying attention to the conversation or anything else really.

"Well our team of musical experts say that there isn't anything to change about you" Tanaka said getting Minato's attention.

"Wait you were going to change me just for music and money" Minato asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No my boy we were simply not expecting you to have grown up so much into the man you are today" Tanaka said.

"Dude its only been a couple of months jeez" Minato said not surprised about them thinking he lacked confidence.

"Obviously a girl had something to do with you growing up faster" Tanaka said with a smile on his face as he nudged at Minato's shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it" Minato said with a serious expression on his face.

"Come on my boy you can tell me anything" Tanaka said still nudging at Minato's shoulder.

"You know that song I sang earlier about being broken" Minato said to Tanaka

"Why yes it was a masterful piece of music" Tanaka said with stars in his eyes.

"Well that was my rendition of the pain I felt that day" Minato said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up" Tanaka said sadly.

"Its okay" Minato said smiling bringing the mood back up.

"Hey would you like go to our recording studio later" Tanaka said suddenly remembering that Minato accepted a job at his company.

"Why don't we go now" Minato said checking his watch to see that it was eight o'clock.

"Don't you have school" Tanaka said raising an eyebrow.

"Eh screw school" Minato said nonchalantly.

"My aren't you a rebel Minato" Tanaka said with a smile as the both left escapade.

"I just got to quickly do something so I'll meet you there" Minato said going down a alleyway.

"Okay" Tanaka said waving goodbye.

* * *

Akihiko arrived downstairs only to find Junpei and Yukari.

"Wheres the others" Akihiko asked mostly curious to find where Mitsuru and Minato are.

"Well Mitsuru decided to go to school early for something to do with being school president" Yukari said with sigh.

"I don't even know where Minato is" Junpei said obviously wishing that Minato made pancakes again.

"Have you checked his room" Akihiko said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah he wasn't there no note no nothing" Yukari said suddenly there was a soft jingle sound coming from someone's pocket everyone the scrambled for there phones. The phone producing the noise was Yukari's as she slowly opened it.

"Hello" Yukari said to whoever called her.

"Hey Im just calling you tell that Im not going to school today" the caller said making yukari instantly recognise that it was Minato.

"Okay you know you didnt need to call me you know" Yukari said.

"Well I was wondering if you wanna hangout after you finish school" Minato said.

"Sure I guess" Yukari said after pondering it for a moment.

"Cool is Akihiko with you" Minato said.

"Yeah he is do wanna talk to him" Yukari said raising an eyebrow.

"I would like that" Minato said

"Okay" Yukari replied handing the phone to Akihiko.

"What do you want" Akihiko said bluntly to the caller.

"Jeez do you want to say that to your instructor" Minato said with a laugh.

"Well today i'm going to hopefully make you much stronger then you are right now"Minato said.

"Wow so you mean your going to train me and Aigis" Akihiko said with a smile.

"Yeah but were going to go with out anyone else okay" Minato said over the phone.

"What are you insane!" Akihiko said making Junpei jump out of his seat.

"You need to trust me okay" Minato said.

"Okay I guess" Akihiko said noting that if anything bad was going to happen to them Minato would save them.

"Well I better go" Minato said as his phone was cut off as he entered a familiar room.

"I always wondered what would happen" Minato said with a smile.

* * *

"Hmmm what would you like my guest" Igor said with his insanely huge smile.

"Wheres Elizabeth" Minato questioned.

"She has personal matters to attend to besides I believe you have other questions " Igor replied.

"Well if I only have two personas left how come I still sense my social links" Minato said with his signature poker face.

"All social links that are pushed to their maximum potential will stay with forever" Igor said stretching his smile even wider.

"Can I break the others" Minato said with a raised eyebrow.

"Break?" Igor replied obviously not understanding his guest.

"Make them like me" Minato replied quickly.

"The only reason you are strong now is because you have a strong psyche anyone else put thorough that kind of pain will lose there persona likely for ever , It was your will to continue , to make things hurt as much as you do that let your psyche adapt which makes you a quite remarkable guest" Igor said. Making Minato's idea of training them go out the window.

"Ahhhh but you wanted to know this so you could make your friends stronger" Igor said seeing Minato's chain of thought.

"Well yeah I don't want them to get hurt" Minato said with a solemn look.

"Even **her**" Igor said wanting to see his guest's reaction.

"yes even **her**" Minato said with a sad look.

"Well then let me explain something to you after you do something for" Igor said.

"And what would that be" Minato said with a raised eyebrow.

"Focus on a social link any social link as long as it has reached its maxed potential" Igor said wondering what results would this little experiment produce.

So Minato focused on one of the social links he firsted maxed he remembered how he changed him for the better they why he made him less persistent and more trusting. Soon a glowing pure white card had formed in his hand.

"Aaaah do you now see the power of your social links" Igor said

"Ummm not to be rude or anything but what do I do with this" Minato said with a weird look on his face.

"Well seeing as you can no longer use personas from that arcana you would have to give it to someone with that arcana and it will greatly increase their strength to just below your level but be warned some peoples psyches may not accept it so easily" Igor said gesturing to the door for Minato.

"Does this mean I can do it for everyone?" Minato said.

"Only for those whose bonds can never break between you" Igor said as Minato was enveloped in light.

* * *

**A/N Okay Review the usually bizz also can someone guess which arcana Minato made with his social link?**

**I would Also like at least two reviews before updating but beggars cant be choosers also I will eventually get around to what Mitsuru did soon.**

**So Please Review.**


	12. Realizations and Extent

**A/N UPDATE pfft not that you already didnt know I probably wont update until the weekend but I might not considering my computer at my mums isnt working**

**REVIEWS**

**crono511**

**Heres some Mitsuru for yah**

**Chikara no Ookamiden217**

**Did you know im starting to be able to spell your name automatically just because I appreciate your reviews :)**

**NEWS**

**I Might eventually do a P3/4 so what do you guys think? It may include only some events from this but not all**

**Also might do a P4 one after im done :)**

* * *

Minato then proceeded to where he said he would meet up with Tanaka.

"That was quick" Tanaka said greeting Minato.

"Yeah I just needed to talk to one of my friends" Minato said.

"Do you know why I decided to bring you here" Tanaka said wondering if Minato knew what was going on.

"Actually why did you bring me here" Minato said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well we have at least five potential partners to offer equipment and potential gigs, but we need to change the way you look" Tanaka said with a smile on his face.

"Is there something wrong with the way I dress" Minato said with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing Its just we don't want our potential partners to know that you're underaged mainly because of your performance at escapade" Tanaka said with a sheepish laugh.

"I guess thats fine as long as you don't make me look weird" Minato said with a sigh.

"Well actually the design team like your taste so you get to decide what you look like" Tanaka said with a smile on his face.

"Sweet" Minato said Immediately rushing off.

"Thats the way to the office area" Tanaka said with a laugh.

"I knew that" Minato said Immediately running back.

"Follow me" Tanaka said gesturing with his hand.

* * *

Akihiko soon arrived at school hoping to find Mitsuru so they could talk. He soon found himself outside the door to the student council room, but for some reason a part of him wanted to run away for this Mitsuru domain and from what he could tell she was by herself which meant he was open to execution. Brushing past the fear he quickly opened the door to find a startled Mitsuru sitting on her desk inside the room and it looked something was on her face.

"Akihiko why are you here" Mitsuru said with something hidden in her voice.

"I'm here to talk" Akihiko stated.

Only then did he notice what was wrong with Mitsuru infact what was on her face was actually dried up tears and there were multiple scrunched up tissues on the floor.

"What's the matter" Akihiko said wondering what happened.

"It's N-nothing" Mitsuru said stuttering under her own voice.

"It cant be nothing" Akihiko said knowing that "Nothing" wouldn't make the ice queen crumble like this.

"Akihiko it's nothing okay" Mitsuru said barely able to get the last word out.

"You can tell me anything Mitsuru we've know each other for so long" Akihiko said giving her a reassuring hug. Which only seemed to make her cry into his shoulder.

"I-I cant even tell you" Mitsuru said sobbing into Akihiko shoulder.

"Why?" Akihiko said with a puzzled look on his face.

"B-because it involves you and Minato" Mitsuru said lifting her head from his shoulder.

"Minato?" Akihiko said as his brain slowly sprang into gear from hearing Minato's name. He soon found himself reaching the conclusion that whatever she did ended up making Minato what he is now but to further complicate things he was involved in some way.

"What did you do" Akihiko said letting go of Mitsuru.

"What do you mean me?" Mitsuru said trying to deflect the question.

"What did you do to Minato" Akihiko said growing slightly angry.

"What did you do to make him so him so **broken**" Akihiko said noting his leader's increased power but lack of personas which made up his psyche.

"Broken he seems perfectly fine aside from attitude problems which I caused" Mitsuru said not knowing the full extent of what she caused.

"Do you know the extent of how **damaged **Minato is"Akihiko said growing louder in tone.

"He seems stronger then he ever was" Mitsuru yelled before quieting down.

"But he's not the same as before" Mitsuru continued with a sad look covered in dried tears.

"He can only use one persona" Akihiko whispered under his breath.

"What?" Mitsuru asked quietly.

"I said he can only use one persona" Akihiko said staring Mitsuru in the eyes which showed full blown realization on how much pain she had caused Minato.

Mitsuru only thought that she broke his heart which would've explained the way he was acting in front of her but it seemed that wasn't the full extent of the pain. The pain was so powerful that it damaged his psyche that manifested his many personas only to leave one behind.

"But why?" Mitsuru asked with guilt written all over her face.

"I would guess at the fact that as a kid he had no family that would care for him so we became the closes thing to family that he would probably have, and since not having any family we became the first people he trusted so what you did must have hurt so much considering this was the first he ever trusted people" Akihiko explained with a solemn look on his face.

"So what did you do" Akihiko asked firmly.

"We did something" Mitsuru said ominously.

* * *

Minato soon found himself designing his whole image for when he was on stage.

"Aaaah I see your going for the mysterious idol with a secret identity" Tanaka said scaring the crap out of Minato because as far as he was concerned he was by himself for the whole four hours.

"How long have you been here?" Minato asked not showing the surprise on his face.

"A good twenty minutes" Tanaka said with a smile on his face.

"A don't have to call the police do I" Minato said with a raised eyebrow which earned a laugh fit from Tanaka.

"No my boy I was just checking up on you" Tanaka said recovering from his fit.

"Okay did you want anything" Minato said.

"Well are done with that design" Tanaka said gesturing to computer screen.

"Yeah why" Minato said.

"We can give that to the design team and your'll probably get to try on the outfit after we go to the recording studio to record some songs" Tanaka said.

"Are sure this design isn't too much to ask for?" Minato said noting the intricacy of his design.

"Of course it isnt im a rich business man remember" Tanaka said with a smile.

"Okay" Minato said as he was lead out of the room by Tanaka.

* * *

**A/N Yeah not very eventful chapter I was bored I wasnt even going to do another update because school until the weekend.**

**Review the usual CHIZZ**

**I would like at least two please :)**

**See yah**


	13. Hard work and Powerful Songs

**A/N: Excuses**

**Sorry I didnt update in the weekend :( broken laptop and all but at least I updated right :) plus It didnt help that I got P4A which is a pretty good game.**

**Spelling mistakes galore because well broken laptop.**

**Reviews**

**Hoshi No Ookamiden 217**

**I like that you seemed to notice thing like the interaction between the Minato and Tanaka because It feels right considering stuff.**

**Yea that Mitsuru part was a bit rushed because I had stuff to do so next time I'll slow it down so Its much more beliveable**

**Thanks for your reviews they are very helpful**

**Crono511**

**Im Glad you like the chapter :)**

**Lady Sinistra 23**

**Yes all in good time or more like until I figure the exact depth of what they did XD Im glad it makes you want to read the next chapter**

**with the whole social link thing you might be right you might be wrong we might find out next chapter :)**

**Also for the P3/P4 crossover I thought I might just have Minato from this fanfic where some of these event applied while some other might not I dont know I havent entirely figured It out and It'll probably only Include the events from the anime at the least considering I cant find a ps2 and Im not rich enough to afford a ps vita but it might change I would like to see what you would have to say and what ideas you have.**

**ThePersonaficationOfNight**

**Yes Im a terrible person with those sort of thing Im sorry maybe I think I might be able to explain in the next two or three chapters also with the akihiko and mitsuru couple thing all will hopefully be revealed later.**

**Bboy46**

**Im glad you liked this started reading this and even reviewed :D**

**Disclaimer**

**I dont own any songs mentioned unless I say.**

* * *

Minato was greeted to the smell of new leather and freshly painted walls which only seemed to brighten his the new smile on his face. Tanaka soon came in slowly following him in.

"Do you like what you see" Tanaka said with said a smile on his face noticing Minato's reaction.

"Yes , yes I do" Minato had never thought about the extent of Tanaka's belief in Minato's ability to perform on stage but this was a direct result of how much effort Tanaka would go thorough just for him. " Tanaka thanks" Minato contined earning a raised eyebrow from Tanaka.

"Why are you thanking me Minato" Tanaka said not quite understanding why Minato was thanking him for.

"For everything Tanaka" Minato said with a solemn look on his face. " You didnt have to tech me about you sales strategies or offer me a job but you did it anyway" Minato continued with a smile.

"I just felt like helping you" Tanaka said returning the smile.

"Well I'm glad you did" Minato said gently punching Tanaka in the shoulder.

"Are we going to record song or what" Tanaka said getting everything back on track.

"Yeah about that I want to make a little something for someone" Minato said with a plan in his head considering his teammates.

"What's that?" Tanaka said curiously.

"A surprise" Minato said with a huge smile.

* * *

"Hey Yuka-tan do wonder what Minato's up to while were here at school" Junpei said with a sigh , he really wished he could just not go to school like Minato.

"Well he didnt actually tell what he was doing" Yukari said stopping trying to think what exactly he would be doing.

"Then why was your conversation so long then Yuka-tan" Junpei said with his signature pervert smile.

"Oh he just asked me if I wanted to hangout after school" Yukari said casually not realize what Junpei would think.

"Hmmmm you mean like a date Yuka-tan" Junpei said with his smile getting bigger.

"W-what n-no its not what you think Stupei" Yukari said trying to hide her blushing face.

"No I bet you its much worse" Junpei said with a laugh "I can understand Yuka-tan hes handsome , he smart not to mention badass if I was a girl I would totally go for him" Junpei said still laughing.

"Im gonna kill you Stupei" Yukari said sprinting towards Junpei who only just realized what he unleashed.

"Im sorry Yuka-tan" Junpei yelled trying to find somewhere to run or hide.

"Your gonna regret being born Stupei" Yukari said nearly catching up to Junpei before he made into the boy's toilet.

"Sorry Yuka-tan cant let you in boys only" Junpei said behind the door.

Yukari continued to bash at the door until Kenji turned up right beside her. " Is there a problem Yukari" Kenji said with a raised eye brow.

"Just goddamn Stupei wont get out of the boys toilet" Yukari said with a sigh.

"I can get him out but'll cost you" Kenji said with a evil glint in his eye.

"What is it?" Yukari said hoping that he would'nt say anything pervy.

"A free round of ramen for me" Kenji said not realizing how much he could of possible get out of her.

"Okay sweet as I'll get you some tomorrow" Yukari said with a smile.

With that Kenji practically busted down the door and retrieved a scared Junpei who seemed like he would of pissed himself if he had'nt just gone to the toilet a few seconds a go.

"We meet again Stupei" Yukari said with the world's most scariest smile.

"No please dont Im sorry I swear" Junpei begged luckly before any pain was inflicted on poor Junpei the bell had rang signalling the beginning of Mr Ekoda's dreaded class of terror which seemed to demoralize both students as they both left for the last class of the day.

* * *

Minato had just finished recording his little "surprise" hopefully he could use it later to hopefully increase the social link to max. He was soon greeted with a thumbs telling him to sing his next hopefully to use for a later album.

"What kind of song do you think I should sing Tanaka" Minato said speaking into the microphone.

"Whatever feels right to you it is your album after all I just fund everything" Tanaka said his voice surrounding Minato thorough the speakers.

"Hmmmm okay then chuck a beat down" Minato said noticing the beat would in fact make this a sad song

_Am I supposed to laugh.. as if nothing's wrong_  
_Each day passes by... as if nothing's wrong Oh Oh_

_Hey, I haven't called you in awhile.  
I just called to say I'm sorry,  
and for that I am even more sorry  
Honestly, I don't have anything to say, so I'm just babbling  
I was wondering how you have been  
"What do you want? You're drunk again aren't you?"  
I don't want to hear it again, so I try hard to sound okay  
You've become mute on the other side  
Because of the random things i'm saying_

_What's so great about my crooked pride_  
_(I want to run to you but still...)_  
_It's so hard, but I try to act cool, as if nothing's wrong_  
_(If I could get rid of this affection,_

_if Icould get rid of this hatred)_  
_Ma dear do you know you're all I have_  
_I realized too late I'm sorry ma boo_

_Am I supposed to laugh.. as if nothing's wrong  
Each day passes by... as if nothing's wrong Oh Oh_

_I need U Come back  
I want to tell you truthfully  
My heart's heavy Fallin Where are you uh!  
I can never forget our first date (Why?)  
Your birthday is still marked on my calendar  
oh no I don't believe  
People are saying my laughter has died  
There was a familiarity like long lost friends  
We used to talk on the phone all night._

_How did we have so many things to say back then_  
_How are you doing_  
_The promises I weren't able to keep still clings to my heart_  
_I worry bout you a lot_  
_I wonder if you stay awake at night like I do._

_and I feel sorry once again_  
_You said it yourself "You're too mean"_  
_What's the problem? I'm still trying to figure things out_  
_Like an idiot my regrets came too late_  
_(Where you at?) If you leave, what am I supposed to do_

"Wait Tanaka stop" Minato said abruptly stopping.

"What's the matter Minato" Tanaka said through the speakers.

"Somethings wrong about that song" Minato said trying to think what was missing.

"But it sounded good" Tanaka replied not understanding.

"It needs something just for a little extra _oomph_" Minato replied.

"Like what?" Tanaka questioned.

"It's missing some extra lyrics like like..." Minato said trailing off trying to think of what was missing until it hit him like a rocket " It's a duet Tanaka that's what it is" Minato continued.

"Well do you have anyone to sing the role" Tanaka said worrying.

"Sadly no" Minato said with a solemn look.

"Good thing I have an Idea on who can help" Tanaka said with his smile hidden behind glass.

"Who is it?" Minato said curiously wondering who would possibly be his partner.

"I'll give you a clue she's supposed to be playing at escapade in a couple weeks.

* * *

**A/N: Can Anyone guess whom I am mentioning first person will get a prize of sorts maybe in the form of a one two or three shot depending also If you dont want me to include _her _just say so while I have the chance to change the story also I have major ideas which I refer to as Major Events and the next one I see is probably in Two or more chapters.**

**Review and the like so I can see if I should change anything or keep stuff the same.**


	14. Class Disturbances and Crazy Hijinks

**A/N: Imma have to say one thing all of you are right but seeing as you all are alright I shall do a persona oneshot for each of you just tell me what kind of premise it has and pairings and shizz**

**also biggest chapter yet**

**To be honest this chapter didnt feel right so I might rewrite with different plot for this chapter**

**REVIEWS**

**Bboy46 **

**Im glad you knew exactly who I was refering to also im glad your intersted in the training **

**Crono511**

**Correct do mundo and im glad you like it**

**Hoshi no Ookamiden 217**

**Im glad you like the interactions between them.**

**Yukari is going to be quite surprised isnt she. Im still not sure if rise and Minato reactions are that good I might just have to write again**

**MeowMeowReading**

**Im glad you like my cliffhangers because that allows me to think some more :)**

**also this chapter is a bit longer just because you said but I doubt I can do this continously **

**OrpheusBladedge**

**Correct you sir are awesome :)**

**DISCLAMIER **

**DONT OWN ANYTHING UNLESS SAID OTHERWISE.**

* * *

Yukari deeply hated her life for the next hour or so for she was stuck in "demon" class with Mr Ekoda , why did they even need classic literature anyway with the way Mr Ekoda talked about it , it seemed like a huge waste of time if you wanted to get somewhere in life unlike Mr Ekoda.

"Yukari are you even listening to me" Ekoda yelled loudly at Yukari practically making her jump.

"Its okay Yuka-tan the scary monster wont hurt you" Junpei joked with a huge smile on his face , which only seemed to anger Mr Ekoda further then he already was.

"Junpei Iori I demand you speak to me with the utmost respect" Mr Ekoda bellowed towards Junpei , who had secretly got his phone out to text Minato the question that would be likely to threaten Junpei with a detention.

"I am giving you the right amount of respect" Junpei said with a sly smile.

"Well then let's see what you can do then" Mr Ekoda said with a evil smile gracing his face getting the evil idea to do a science question "What is Isaac Newton's first law of motion" Mr Ekoda said with a scared look on Junpei's face as he texted each word as it was said.

"Aaaaah give me a sec to think Frankenstein" Junpei said stalling for time until Minato would hopefully text back.

"How dear you compare me to such an atrocious creature" Mr Ekoda yelled slamming his hands onto his desk.

"Sorry sir" Junpei whispered quietly.

"That's what I thought Iori" Mr Ekoda replied.

"I forgot that your the wife of Frankenstein" Junpei said laughing his head off.

"Quiet Iori unless you have an answer to that question" Mr Ekoda said remembering his challenge towards Junpei.

"Do I get three chances?" Junpei asked hopefully.

"I dont see why I cant give an Idiot like you a chance" Ekoda said with a evil smile.

"Okay is Isaac Newton's first law the law of burger where every man at least as a burger once in their life?" Junpei said wondering if he got it right which only earned a laugh from Ekoda signalling that he in fact got it wrong.

"Were you dropped when you were a baby Iori" Ekoda said still laughing.

"Hey I still have two more chances and my second guess would be the law of Ekoda which is no matter how ugly you could possibly get Mr Ekoda well always be the ugliest" Junpei said with a smile which caused an uproar of laughter from all of the class.

"Those two weren't even laws of motion" Ekoda said trying to regain control of his class and his dignity.

Junpei really needed to get this one right otherwise he would get another detention which was bad enough as it is but Mitsuru had directly stated that if he got anymore detentions he would get an _execution _which made him shudder at the mere thought. Junpei slowly reached into his pocket as he pulled out his phone hoping for dear god that Minato replied as he slowly directed his eyesight at the phone he found that Minato had replied mere second after getting the text he really did owe the dude he was a true bro when he needed him.

"Mr is the the first law of motion an object at rest remains at rest unless acted upon by a force. An object in motion remains in motion, and at a constant velocity, unless acted upon by a force." Junpei said not messing up a single syllable which caused shock to not only to spread over Mr Ekoda's face but the rest of the class including Yukari , the was so huge that it was so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

* * *

"Why her Tanaka?" Minato questioned after flicking a quick text to Junpei.

"do you dislike her or something" Tanaka said with a raised eyebrow.

"No nothing like that I'm just not sure if she can sing such a song" Minato said truly wondering if the bubbly Risette could do a sad depressing song compared to her usual upbeat happy songs.

"Are you saying shes a bad singer" Tanaka said trying to egg Minato on.

"Nothing of the sort its just she usually sings upbeat happy song which is a complete contrast to my songs which are dark serious and true" Minato said to Tanaka who looked like he was understanding every word "But we wont know until we try she might be able to sing a song like mine or maybe the contrast between us might make the song better" Minato continued with a smile written on his face.

"That's the spirit my boy I guess I'll ring her agency up and hope that shes free this afternoon" Tanaka said imagining the lights , the screams and most of all Rise.

"Dude Tanaka are you there" Minato said prodding Tanaka's shoulder quickly dismissing his dream-like state.

"Aaah what Minato" Tanaka said ignoring what ever Minato said earlier.

"Nevermind then so what do you want to do now?" Minato asked dismissing his previous idea.

"Well I would like to go ring the agency" Tanaka said practically screaming like a girl.

"How about instead of ringing we go in person" Minato said with a smile. " Although I dont know how would work out but considering you are Tanaka we should be able to get her to come" Minato said developing back up plans in his head.

"Oh boy Minato that's a great idea I now know why I decided to help you in the first place" Tanaka said with glee written all over his face as they left the studio towards the parking lot.

"So are we going to go in some crappy limo or something" Minato said not understanding the finer things in life.

"Well actually I thought we could take my personal sports car" Tanaka replied which seemed to make Minato smile ear to ear.

"Sweet where is it" Minato said obviously excited to go in a sports car.

"Hey if you manage to guess I'll let you drive it to the agency" Tanaka said challenging Minato's deduction skills.

Seeing as this actually held a prize Minato wanted to actually win he decide to use all of his brain power for once. Minato had noted all the sports car and Minato had reduced the number of choices to just two car left noting that the lamborghini seemed much like a business man's sports car it would have been the obvious choice considering the other car was a speed demon going by the name of the Bugatti Veyron but considering this was Tanaka he was talking about he obviously picked the Bugatti Veyron.

"Bugatti Veyron" Minato said a few seconds after getting asked by Tanaka.

"W-what I thought you would say the Lamborghini" Tanaka said with shock displayed on his face with a hint of worry for his car.

"Too obvious and plus its you Tanaka were talking about" Minato said with a smile as he walked towards front door.

"Please dont damage my car" Tanaka said as he tossed the keys to Minato as he sat down in the passenger seat.

"Since when was I a normal teenage boy who crashed car and the like" Minato said with a raised eye brow.

"Im just saying" Tanaka said raising his hand in defence.

"Are you ready Tanaka" Minato said with an evil smile causing Tanaka to quickly put on his seat belt and cower in his seat.

"Yeah ready"Tanaka said barely finishing his sentence before his car got flung quickly but rather skillfully into reverse out of the car park doing several donuts narrowly avoiding the odd car.

"Wolly shit where the hell did you learn to drive" Tanaka said gasping for his life.

"Trust me you dont want to know" Minato said with a laugh.

"No seriously If you werent going to be an idol I would totally but you on a racing team , so were did you learn" Tanaka said honestly.

"Video games" Minato said before blasting the acceleration.

* * *

Rise was just having a casual conversation about having no songs showing her more true and vulnerable self when she heard a loud screeching which sounded like tires and a man screaming " **Minato dont I trust your driving ability**" and so she quickly ran to see a rather expensive car spinning violently towards the agency building she widened her eyes in horror. Suddenly she swore she saw the driver give her a thumbs as if ever was gonna be alright , how the hell was he going to fix this. She soon found herself hearing screeching brakes as the car skillfully span into the car park effectively parallel parking in the middle of the most impossible look park ever blocked by two trucks.

Rise was surprised at the young man's skill at driving as his companion quickly jumped out and spewed into the nearby sewage drain as a blue haired teenager gave him a reassuring rub on his back to which the older man replied with a smile , and so she breathed out a sigh of relief that no one got hurt not noticing the two enter the building.

"Tanaka you owe me three million yen" Minato said with a smile after completing the seemingly impossible task of parallel parking besides the two enormous truck take up majority of their own parking space.

"I'll keep to my word" Tanaka said laughing while still shaken.

"Sweet Lets find her manager" Minato said approaching the receptionist who was oblivious of the scare that everyone had outside.

"I would like to speak to Risette Manager" Tanaka said speaking in a serious tone Minato hadn't seen often.

"Do you have an appointment" the receptionist said without lifting her head.

"Actually it's to do with business" Tanaka replied politely.

"Im sorry sir..." the receptionist said lifting her head "Oh sorry Tanaka I thought you were someone else go to the 5th floor" the receptionist continued as both Minato and Tanaka left for the elevator.

"Remember act calm Tanaka Rise is just a normal person like you and plus you dont want to come off creepy which would be bad for the both of us" Minato said prep talking Tanaka so he didnt come of as creepy stalker business man.

They soon found themselves outside the door to where the manager and probably Rise were so Minato opened the door letting Tanaka go in first.

"Why hello Tanaka what brings you here" the manahger said as they exchanged pleastries to which Minato didnt really listen to because he didnt really care what the manager's name was.

"Well I would like to offer a proposition towards you and Rise" Tanaka said.

"Please dont tell me your trying to convince us to come to your music department" The Manager said with a sigh " I dont ever think that's gonna work Tanaka you should stick to selling useless equipment" the manager continued.

"No nothing of the sort I was wondering if Rise would like to sing a duet with my one and only idol" Tanaka said with a smile hiding the anger he felt towards the manager.

"Someone was stupid enough to sign with you" the manager said with a laugh.

"Well then listen to this" Tanaka said chucking a CD at the manager.

"Whats this?" the manager said with a raised eyebrow.

"Just listen to it" Tanaka said as the manager slowly put the CD in the sound system.

* * *

Rise was casually strolling down the hall until she heard a distant but great sound melody she then decided to follow the sound of where it was coming from , as she slowly crept towards the sound she slowly became enticed by it , the closer she the more she could slowly make out the song lyrics.

_to the sleepless city full of shining HEADLIGHTS ARE YOU READY?_  
_going at full throttle to the limit to match the acetone in here!_

_flowing RADIO the shrinking distance OH OH OH_  
_don't say we are not ready for the future_  
_HONEY CLOSE YOUR EYES_

_WE'RE GONNA GET DOWN DOWN DOWN!_  
_GIMME LOVE LOVE LOVE! We're searching for a LADY_  
_cannot stop anyone from MAKING LOVE until the mood is gone GO!_

_you are MY BEAUTIFUL HANGOVER_  
_HANGOVER YEAH_  
_you are MY BEAUTIFUL HANGOVER HANGOVER_

The song was super enticing making her wonder who could sing like this , if she could ever sing with whoever was singing this she would be starstruck. what surprised her the most was when he started to rap.

_MA-MA-MA-MA-MA MY BEAUTIFUL GIRL_  
_1,2,3 TO THE 4-SHO ONE LIKE YOU_  
_THERE AIN'T NOBODY CAN DO THEM THINGS YOU DO_  
_SO TRUE_  
_I'M SO EXCITED DELIGHTED_  
_I WON'T DENY IT NOR FIGHT IT_  
_BABY YOU GOT WHAT I NEED_  
_GOT ME JUMPIN' JUMPIN' OFF MY FEET_

_BABY THERE'S NO PLAYIN' DELAYIN'_  
_ALWAYS GOT ME FEELIN' THAT HEALIN'_  
_EVERYDAY I'M SMILIN' AND WILDIN'_  
_WHEN I THINK ABOUT YOU_  
_THINK ABOUT YOU_  
_GOT ME FLYIN' SO HIGH 'N AND I WON'T STOP BRINGIN' AND BRINGIN' THAT (BANG!)_

_B.I.G (BANG!) T.O.P (BANG!)_  
_BABY THAT'S HOW IT BE_

The way his voice skillfully annunciated every single syllable in time to every beat was just perfect.

_WE'RE GONNA GET DOWN DOWN DOWN!_  
_GIMME LOVE LOVE LOVE! We're searching for a LADY_  
_cannot stop anyone from MAKING LOVE like how a hot fire spreads_

_you are MY BEAUTIFUL HANGOVER_  
_HANGOVER YEAH_  
_you are MY BEAUTIFUL HANGOVER HANGOVER_

_YOU GOT MY HEART love game_  
_MAKE ME CRAZY BABY_  
_KISS MY LIPS make me go mad 360°_  
_I want nothing but more of you_

She absolutely loved whoever sang this song's voice but she could notice something deep within his voice which noted pain.

_WE'RE GONNA GET DOWN DOWN DOWN!_  
_GIMME LOVE LOVE LOVE! We're searching for a LADY_  
_cannot stop anyone from MAKING LOVE until the mood is gone GO!_

_you are MY BEAUTIFUL HANGOVER_  
_HANGOVER YEAH_  
_you are MY BEAUTIFUL HANGOVER HANGOVER_

He soon began to rap again which only made her love it more.

_YEAH BABE LET'S GO!_

_WE'LL LET YOU WAKE UP IN LOVE_  
_ANYTIME I CAN'T GET ENOUGH_  
_BUT THAT KINDNESS SWEETNESS_  
_I DON'T WANT IT EVER TO END_

_SO AMAZING MORE THAN ABOVE_  
_BABY WHEN YOU TAKE IT SHOW LOVE_  
_YOU DEFINE US AND (NUDGE) US_

_WANNA GIVE YOU ALL MY BABY_

He then began to sing softly noting the song ending soon.

_oh oh oh~_  
_oh oh oh oh~_

_BEAUTFUL BEAUTIFUL BEAUTIFUL_

_oh oh oh~_  
_oh oh oh oh~_

_BEAUTIFUL MY BABY_

The song left her wanting more craving the sound of his voice as she crept slowly to the door which the sound originated to which she heard her manager to talk to a familiar voice who was Tanaka.

* * *

"Do you like the sound of my idol named the kid death" Tanaka said smiling at the gob smacked expression on the manager's face.

"I cant have him singing with risette" the manager yelled towards Tanaka.

"Why not" Minato yelled surprising both men who had forgot the kid was in the dark corner. "Why cant she sing with him he has a good voice" Minato continued noticing that he probably caused enough noise for Rise who was probably outside to hear what was going on inside.

Suddenly the door bursted open as if on que for Rise to come in " Yeah why wont you let me sing with him" Rise said angrily after realize the conversation was about her possibly singing with one of the greatest voices shes every head.

"Because u-umm because hes not even here and plus he might not look good with you" the manager said barely getting an excuse out.

"If hes one tenth of how hot this guy is I doubt that would be a problem" Rise said winking towards Minato to which she received a warm smile from Minato.

"What are you doing here anyway" the manager said obviously trying to get them to leave anyway possible.

"Yeah what's a cute boy like you doing here anyway because it's a known fact that boys like you only have one thing going for you" Rise said with her idol smile.

Minato didnt know how to feel about that comment should he feel insulted that he called her a good for nothing or to feel complimented that an idol thought he was _cute_ he decided to go with the later an play with it a bit.

"Then what am I good for then" Minato said trying to act dumb and talentless.

"Looking good of course" Rise said still smiling.

"Okay then want to know the real reason why im hear" Minato said with a smile.

"Sure aside from the obvious" the manager said glaring at Minato.

"Well then let me tell you" Minato said pausing for dramatic effect. "I am the kid death".

* * *

**A/N: ran out of ideas :(**

**Broken laptops suck I had to swap the mouse buttons cause my left click doest work so I cant correct spelling. **

**should I rewrite this chapter yes? no? maybe?**

**Review an ill take in your opinions **

**Thanks**


	15. Meeting of Old Friends

**A/N: Im still debating what im going to do with Risette so yeah I might get back to that next chapter.**

**Reviews**

**Bboy46**

**I'll try to do do different characters next time cause im trying to figure stuff out**

**Im glad you liked the junpei and ekoda bit mainly because I felt really hateful towards my teacher which inspired it so thanks**

**Hoshi no Ookamiden 217**

**Sweet I just havent been putting my direct effort into it considering I have to look after my little brother **

**Im glad you like my character interaction I just honestly randomly put what I think is good**

**I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS**

**MeowMeowReading**

**Im glad you liked the sports car bit and just because you cant wait for a chapter heres another one even though this one isnt exactly focused on what I was previously doing. From what I could gather I thought she teased in a flirty sort of though I could be wrong seeing as it's one in the morning. **

* * *

The information was too much for Akihiko to bear he didnt know what to do he felt conflicted on who he should really back one was the leader who sacrifice his very life to protect the team and whom they confided their personal problems with which he gladly helped with , or to help the imperious queen of execution whom he had know for far longer and having a far greater bond with her it should have made it easy for him to choose between the two just based on loyalty. But sadly for Akihiko Sanada things were never simple considering he was involved in the act that caused Minato so much pain , yet Minato as if nothing nothing happened he continues to help Akihiko with his training almost making Akihiko feel even more guilty almost as if he senses something coming.

So in order to deal with such pressure Akihiko decide to just skip last period and wander off god knows where to just think about things and make sense of things. So he started slowly and casually just by thinking what alternative motives each person my have begining with Minato. Minato didn't actually seem to be the person to have an alternative motive from what Akihiko had seen from the blue haired kid but also noting that he hadn't really hung out with Minato till recently , Minato's possible alternative motives seemed to only be guided towards making the group stronger in total as if trying to prepare for some catalyst of sorts or as if they were some sort of back up plan for if his psyche did completely shatter.

Mitsuru was a much more complex issue mainly because of her sheltered upbringing her reactions would be unique. Even after trying to think alternative motives for Mitsuru there were non mainly because if she had one they would unwittingly already in play. Mitsuru had seemed rather on edge ever since the _incident _concerning Minato's rather angry outbursts towards her seemed to have her out of place from her usual mind set. Akihiko just sighed why couldnt he have a normal life centered around boxing instead of shadows and the like.

Akihiko then decided he needed to talk to someone other then the persons involved he soon found himself at a familiar ramen shop. Hoping that his best friend was in there gently slid the door open to find Shinji with a slightly annoyed face as soon as he saw Akihiko.

"Yo Shinji" Akihiko yelled towards his childhood friend.

"Tch what is it now Aki trying to convince me to join SEES again" he said still slighty annoyed at Akihiko's presence.

"Actually I wanted some advice" Akihiko said sitting down right next Shinjiro.

"Tch do I look like some fucking psychiatrist" Shinjiro said glaring at Akihiko.

"Can't a friend ask for his friends help" Akihiko said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Tch fine the what is it" Shinjiro said giving in.

"Well you see we've had an _incident_ at the dorm which has caused a rather big problem" Akihiko said trying not to give away what happened.

"Let me guess it involved the new kid and Mitsuru" Shinji said surprising Akihiko.

"Wait how'd you know" Akihiko said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Because a couple days back he came to me after a nasty fight" Shinji said remembering every single detail.

* * *

Shinjiro had just been relaxing behind the back of iwatodai station when he heard the screams of pain he quickly ran to the scene half expecting one of the SEES juniors to be screaming in pain only to find the familiar blue haired teen with a evil smile on his face destroying all who even tried to dare lay a finger on him or Yukari.

"Geez that kids finally snapped I swear" Shinjiro said underneath his breath.

He watched silently as the kid took down everyone else as if they were nothing , he showed some much physical power that it even rivaled his own. Shinji then watched as things turned extremely violent as he noticed the change in the kid overall he stopped emanating warmth and kindness as it was replaced by blood lust and hatred which even made Shinjiro cringe from the mere feel of it. The destruction was evident across the ground the walls and most of all on Minato as he was covered in blood from his slayed foes.

Shinjiro was going to approach the kid when he saw him finishing up with last one until he heard a loud scream "Minato stop" from the girl sobbing on the floor to which Shinjiro finally noted his name as Minato. What he didn't understand why the girl was crying she didn't get a mark on her yet there she was sobbing for him to stop. He then noticed Minato running away from the whole scene around the back of the station to where Shinji was patiently waiting for him.

"Hey Shinjiro what are you doing here" Minato said trying to act normal.

"Well done Minato you are one scary motherfucker" Shinji said with a smile plastered on his face.

"Thanks I guess" Minato said not understanding how to take a compliment from Shinjiro.

"My question is why did you lose it halfway thorough I've seen that look before" Shinji said trying to understand what happened to the blue haired junior.

"W-well you see I've been like this ever since last night" Minato replied.

"What happened last night" Shinjiro said raising an eyebrow.

"I-I dont want to talk about" Minato said remembering the fresh pain from the previous night.

Just from what he could see in Minato he could tell at the very least it was about a girl "Let me guess It was about a girl" Shinji said smiling as he hit the nail on the head.

"How'd you know" Minato said.

"I've seen that look a couple of times on many poor sops" Shinji said still studying Minato's facial expressions.

"Dont waste your time how about I at least tell you who was involved" Minato said trying to bargain with Shinji.

"Sure why not you obviously dont want to talk about it directly" Shinjiro said letting the kid off.

"Well it involves Mitsuru..." Minato said before being cut off by Shinjiro.

"Oh ho ho the queen of executions I should have known she was involved" Shinjiro said laughing.

"And Akihiko" Minato said instantly making Shinji go pale knowing full well what could've happened at the very least.

From what Shinjiro could gather what ever happened was probably the cruel result of a execution that the kid probably didn't deserve and it obviously damaged the kid immensely for him to seem so dark compare to his usual quiet warm self. The reason he knew it was probably an execution was because Mitsuru Kirijo wasnt naturally a curel person so in order for her to cause you pain you would have to be either a shadow or deserving an execution.

"Im sorry dude" Shinjiro said apologizing.

"It's okay you didnt know" Minato said solemnly.

"Lets talk about it over some ramen my treat" Shinji said feeling sorry for the kid who pulled out his gourmet king card. To say that was the tastiest meal of his life would be an understatement.

* * *

"Yeah that kids a fucking monster" Shinji said explaining what he saw that night.

"That sounds like him before his big power boost" Akihiko said with a sigh.

"Wait you that kid is stronger then that" Shinji said completely surprised at Minato power.

"Yeah before his first power boost" Akihiko said wanting to one day to be that strong.

"Wait how strong was he the first night?" Shinjiro asked curiously.

"He killed hundreds of shadow just by unsheathing his sword , at the time we thought he was getting chased down by a massive shadow but it turned out the massive power was him" Akihiko said explaining to Shinji.

"Geez I knew that kid was tough but not that tough" Shinji said laughing at an idea " I bet you the reaper would give him a run for his money" Shinji continued not knowing the full extent of Minato.

"Sadly not even the reaper could last" Akihiko said.

"Surely it was pretty even wasn't it" Shinji said thinking Minato was only just on par with the reaper.

"He summoned his persona without an evoker and one shot it" Akihiko said watching Shinji's eyes practically pop.

"Jesus fucking christ" Shinji said struggling to regain of his calm demeanor.

"Yeah luckily I'm gonna get some of that training" Akihiko said with a smile on his face.

"When are you going to train" Shinji said obviously not effected by such a chance.

"During the dark hour outside of tartarus why?" Akihiko asked wondering what Shinji was up to.

"Hmmm oh nothing Aki" Shinjiro said getting out of the seat.

"Where are you going?" Akihiko said.

"Tch nosy as ever , I've got to go do something see you later" Shinjiro said quickly exiting the ramen shop.

* * *

**A/N Sleep deprived review and stuff okay dont know if I did shinji alright though**

**What is Shinji going to do why did he want to know when they were training will I do training next chapter **

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON SCARRED PSYCHE**


	16. Star Athletes and Betting Idols

**A/N I don't actually know what to do with Rise considering I don't know what everyones opinions on what to do with her so I decide to remain neutral with her.**

**Bboy46**

**Im glad you liked the way i did Shinji so thanks also with the training im probably going to hopefully do it next chapter :D**

**Crono511**

**I would love to that but yeah I dont know what everyone else thinks about that :(**

**Hoshi No Ookamiden 217**

**:D  
Im glad you like the interactions and the suspence :D**

**MeowMeowReading**

**Thanks I always thought Shinji was way too much angst so yeah I also had like 12 hours sleep also I forgot to mention that I would like for you to write longer review but its entirely up to you.**

* * *

The surprise on Mr Ekoda's was one of the greatest things he'd ever seen in his life. With a smile on his face he decide to rub it in just a little "What's the matter Frankenstein"

"H-how did you know t-that" Ekoda said slowly losing the power and control he had over the students.

"Eeeeh just a lucky guess" Junpei said with a sly smile only causing Mr Ekoda to flip out enraged leaving the class behind.

"HOW COULD HE KNOW THAT" they heard Ekoda scream from outside.

"Wow Junpei you made the teacher flip a shit" said some random student

"My greatest achievement in life" Junpei said laughing.

"And probably your only Stupei" Yukari said beside him

"Hey dont be mean to generous benefactor who just gave us a free period" Junpei said with a smile.

"I guess your right stupei , how did you know anyway" Yukari asked.

"A magician never reveals his tricks" Junpei said trying to come off mysterious.

"You texted Minato didn't you" Yukari said noticing the phone still clenched in his hands.

"W-what nooooo Yuka-tan" Junpei said trying to lie.

"Pfft try lie all you want , you should be glad that Minato saves your ass most of the time" Yukari said.

"Yeah I guess you right he does seem to help everyone a lot" Junpei said with a solemn look on his face.

"From what I could tell he texted you last second didn't he" Yukari said inferring.

"Well actually he texted me a few seconds after a sent him the text I just forgot to read it earlier" Junpei said with a sheepish laugh.

"Geez Junpei cutting it a bit close" Yukari said not surprised.

"Yeah I know , hey do you know whats up with Minato Mitsuru never really said what happened" Junpei said curiously.

"I dont know if I should be the one to tell you seeing as Mitsuru wont tell you maybe you should ask Minato the next time you see him" Yukari said thinking about it "Mind you Akihiko was involved" Yukari said quietly to herself.

Obviously not quiet enough as she saw Junpei's eye widen at the comment. "Wait he was involved in the execution" Junpei said putting what he had been involved together

"I knew something must have been with his execution considering he's the kind of dude who probably wouldn't care about a normal execution" Junpei said.

"Wait what did Mitsuru tell you?" Yukari said with concern written on her face.

"A lot of things actually , how about we talk about this somewhere else we dont want to cause a scene" Junpei said thinking about the consequences for once.

"Okay" Yukari replied as they left the classroom.

* * *

Akihiko soon found himself wandering the city still trying to make sense of things. Did Minato actually deserve the execution from what he thought it didn't really matter considering how much pain it caused compared to a normal execution. Akihiko always thought better when he was doing something physical so he soon found himself at a gym pounding away at bag.

"Hey Akihiko" said a voice behind that he heard once or twice before.

"Hey" he said turning around to find himself talking to Mamoru Hayase a great athlete like himself.

"Hey Mamoru what are you doing here I thought you had school" Akihiko said continuing with a raised eyebrow.

"I could say the same about you" Mamoru said with a smile.

"Well Im just here to sort things out in my head" AKihiko said as he continued to pound the punching bag.

"Yeah like what?" Mamoru questioned curiously.

"Aaaahhh..." Akihiko said not knowing what to tell Mamoru.

"Hey about we have a contest and if I win you have to tell me every single important detail" Mamoru said with a smile.

"What kind of contest" Akihiko said eager to accept the challenge.

"How about a contest we should both be good at" Mamoru said thinking about.

"Like what considering Im a boxer and your a swordsman?" Akihiko said curious to what the star was going to suggest.

"How about a race to the mall and back" Mamoru said with a smile and a thumbs up.

"That's a long way are sure you'll be able to keep up with me" Akihiko said with a smile.

"I am a star athlete" Mamoru said tooting his own horn.

"Your on" Akihiko said as they both lined up to start.

* * *

Minato swore neither of them believed his current statement. People these always required physical proof of stuff like this just to know they werent faking , sometimes Minato just wished people would take his word on it.

"Yeah sure you are kid" the manager said with a laugh.

"You don't look like the kind of dude who would sing" Rise said honestly.

"Okay then someone grab me a guitar then" Minato said accepting the challenge.

"Why would I waste one of my guitars?" the manager said obviously not taking Minato seriously.

"I wasn't even talking to you , dude your just a waste of my breath" Minato said with a sigh "Rise could you please get me a guitar" Minato said with a smile.

"Aaah s-sure" Rise said faltering before his smile.

"Thank you" giving Rise a wink.

Minato then returned his gaze towards the manager who was probably pissed at Minato's treatment towards him. What he saw was probably the biggest glare the manager could conjure.

"Why are you so unprofessional towards me and Tanaka" Minato asked curiously wondering if something deep happened between him and Tanaka.

"Only because I accept the best for Risette" the manager said quietly.

"Hmmm I see then I'll prove myself that I am good enough to sing with Risette , and Im sorry for being a dick earlier" Minato said with apologetic smile to which the manager smiled back.

"I see your just trying your best to get noticed in this business" the manager said offering Minato a handshake to apologize to which Minato accepted gladly.

Rise soon returned with one of the coolest guitars Minato ever laid his eyes on it was a beauty he noticed the blue wood carved perfectly for sound and aesthetics he was in love with the guitar.

"Hey are you okay" Rise said prodding his shoulder.

"Yeah that guitar just looks awesome" Minato said with a smile.

"What's your name anyway" Rise said knowing she couldn't just refer to as some dude.

"Names Minato Arisato" Minato said with a smile.

"Okay then Minato here's the guitar play what ever you want" Rise said wondering what to expect.

"Let's make a bet just liven things up" Minato said with a sly smile.

"What kind of bet?" Rise asked with her interest piqued on what kind of bet this was.

"If I get you to sing along with me you have to sing the song I write with Tanaka If I dont I'll do one solid for you anything you want" Minato said knowing obviously that the manager would have multiple trials just for him to sing with her.

"Game on pretty boy" Rise said with her usual smile.

Minato started to strum the intricate strings before the manager could yell a protest.

_I remember when you walked through that door_  
_sat down in that chair_  
_the times that we shared_  
_but you've been here_

He could just tell from the look on her face that he already nearly had her just from the first verse. Minato then smiled at her as he noticed her straining not to sing to his melody.

_Only the white chair that you sat in_  
_Has your scent on it_  
_You left leaving only a heartless silence_  
_Waiting for you, this little cafe_

_The usual Ice Coffee, Espresso double shot_  
_Close your eyes,_  
_Let it slide smoothly down your throat, Music we used to love_  
_My heart beats Faster_  
_The tremors when i first met you_  
_The Cafe helps me remember that attraction_  
_I always helped her get the syrup_  
_Now I hate that sticky sweetness_

Rise soon found herself humming along to the song unknowingly , this boy Minato was even better then what she heard from the recording that she heard earlier. He was getting underneath her skin with ease especially with the smiles he gave off and not to mention his voice , his voice just drew her in with ease she wanted nothing more to sing with his voice but she wanted so badly to win.

_Oh please don't leave me alone_  
_What have you made me do?_  
_In a night when everyone is asleep_  
_Why am I left alone?_

_Tell me the truth,_  
_Unlike yesterday, I'm a little late today_  
_All that we promised,_  
_all that we talked about_  
_It's all lies, Don't make me a fool_

Minato knew she was going to crack soon just from watching her eyes as if she was zoning out into the song like he usually does.

_Only the white chair that you sat in_  
_Has your scent on it_  
_You left leaving only a heartless silence_  
_Waiting for you, this little cafe_

_You don't need me anymore_  
_Please don't say that_  
_Do you mean that you hate me now?_  
_Lying to yourself_  
_Etched on that old table are our names_  
_But now let it be buried in memories and the past_

Rise soon found herself singing to the song and melody of Minato who gave her a victorious smile. She had failed against his songsmanship he was very skilled but she noted thorough the song that he had the same pain in his voice as if it was a constant reminder to him. How she managed to sing along to the song she didn't know was a mystery to her all she knew was she loved singing with him.

_Oh my God, even if it is buried away_  
_It's just comes back to me again, Facing my fear_  
_My wandering heart is frightened_  
_Alone and lonely, lying in a lightless room_  
_Thinking of you, remembering you, this pathetic painter_  
_My only masterpiece is our love tragedy_  
_My heart is an art gallery filled with you_  
_Without you, Seoul is but a desolate desert_

_Only the white chair that you sat in_  
_Has your scent on it_  
_You left leaving only a heartless silence_  
_Waiting for you, this little cafe_

Rise finally knew that she could be show more of her true self towards her fans if she sung songs like this. She needed him to teach how to do this how sing with vulnerability yet with strength at the same time.

_Only the white chair that you sat in_  
_Has your scent on it_  
_You left leaving only a heartless silence_  
_Waiting for you, this little cafe_

_(Whenever you fell lonely) Only the white chair that you sat in_  
_(I miss you) Has your scent on it_  
_(The coffee I made for you) You left leaving only a heartless silence_  
_And the rain falls down_  
_on the white house that belongs to only you, baby_

* * *

Minato was then meet by a gob smacked look from both the manager and Risette they both looked like they had seen a ghost. He enjoyed it much more then he should have , the experience had in fact shown him the Rise was perfect for his duet it seemed that she was actually looking for a release of weakness.

"Is there something scary behind me guys" Minato said jokingly.

"Im sorry I ever doubted you kid" the manager said still stunned.

"It's okay in this day and age you have to look for authenticity in everything" Minato said with a smile.

"Im sorry for calling you a good for nothing pretty boy , your voice is so beautiful" Rise said praising him.

"I didn't mind better then being called a emo , also your not too bad at singing either" Minato said still smiling.

"Well you did win the bet so I guess i'll just have to sing a duet with you" Rise said trying to act annoyed which Minato easily saw thorough.

"I dont want to force you into anything you dont want" Minato said toying with knowing full well she wanted sing these kind of songs and so far he seemed like the only one she could do it with.

"N-no I do want to sing with you" Rise said losing some of her composure.

"Are you sure I can always find another person if your worried about hurting my feelings" Minato said earning a laugh from Tanaka.

"Hey don't be mean about" Rise said lightly punching Minato in the shoulder.

"Fine I see you do want to sing with me I'll ring your manager tomorrow" Minato said with a smile as he tried dragging Tanaka out of the room.

"Aaah yeah sure" Rise said as her manager was exchanging numbers with Minato , oddly enough she found herself wanting Minato's number.

* * *

Mitsuru had been so off put after they Minato was acting towards her it had effected everything including student council work. Mitsuru soon found herself excusing herself from class just to hide out in the toilet crying to herself about how hard she had screwed up.

She should have checked If Minato really was spying on them during his late nights in the command room , but no she just jumped to conclusions about and gave him a rather ruthless execution.

Mitsuru at the very least should have given at less painful execution like the usual kind of executions she gave to Junpei and the like , but she held such high standards of she felt appauled when she thought he was being a disgusting pervert.

But yet the pain she caused had actually made her fearless leader actually shed a tear which no one had ever witnessed before because he was like a wall of diamond nearly impossible to break _nearly_. They had all confided there problems in him not even once did they ever think about his problems when he shed that tear she had realize that he wasn't invincible like she had previously thought he was _human_ like the rest of them. She had given him so much the it had destroyed majority of his psyche making him only leave pain and destruction to whom ever crossed his path , in a way he had become like Shinji if he didn't quit.

And yet she even asked her best friend to not tell a single soul in SEES in fear of the team breaking up from the rupture of pain. Yet even she did make silent if only for a few days there was always Minato and Yukari who would spread it and possibly destroying the team , but from what she could note he held no hatred towards Akihiko for he took him out at midnight with aigis.

Minato would actually go around telling everyone in SEES what happened because he was their leader and he knew the consequences of doing such a thing after all he was there leader.

* * *

**A/N Yeah thats all im doing for now the funny thing is ive done sixteen chapters and it's only equaled like one and three quarters worth of actual time in the story.**

**ALSO I DECIDED THAT IM GOING TO DO A MEGA CHAPTER NEXT CHAPTER**

**why do you ask because i want to explain everything but dont expect like a dayly update because it going to be huge compared to normal chapters so review and stuff for extra ideas and for what i havent explained that i might forget :D**

**REVIEW**


	17. Fun TImes Pt 1

Junpei quickly guided Yukari to there place of discussion which happened to be the local Chagall cafe. He quickly bought him and Yukari a coffee before sitting himself down in the chair opposite Yukari. Junpei quietly enjoyed the aroma and taste of the coffee before asking the important questioned that had been nagging at him for the last couple of days. "What exactly happened to Minato?" Junpei asked not sure if he really wanted know what happened.

"Well actually I wanted to know what Mitsuru told so I can see what I'm allowed to tell you" Yukari said wondering how much she should tell to him considering it isn't her secret to tell.

"Well you see it was on that day where Minato didn't go to school..." Junpei said.

"Stupei that was yesterday you idiot" Yukari said interrupting Junpei's sentence.

"Sorry shesh why do have to you nag so much ,anyway as I was saying Mitsuru took us all into the command room when you and Minato went on your romantic walk" Junpei said with a smile on his face.

"Junpei if you don't quit joking im going bash your head in" Yukari said threatening Junpei with her fist.

"I'm sorry Yuka-tan don't hurt me" Junpei said cowering behind his arms.

"Just tell me already stupei" Yukari said with a sigh.

"Well then , anyway as I was saying Mitsuru took us to the command room and explained that she gave Minato a punishment , which we both know was an execution" Junpei said.

"Actually you see it wasn't just a normal execution like the kind you and Akihiko get" Yukari said sipping on her warm coffee.

"I noticed considering ice and swords wouldn't affect him that much" Junpei said wondering exactly what had happened to him. "What did she do to him considering it seemed to affect her in a way because when she was telling us she had a very sad look on her face."

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you" Yukari said with a solemn look remembering the look on Minato's face as they watched the video , Minato's face had a look between utter pain and sorrow.

"Well then I'll just Akihiko then" Junpei said wanting to find out what truly happened to his friend.

"Don't" Yukari said almosting stopping Junpei right there with how serious she was.

"Why shouldn't I?" Junpei questioned.

"Because I just finished texting Minato saying that he should come over" Yukari said dismissing the second reason why Junpei shouldn't ask Akihiko.

"What do you think he's been doing?" Junpei said with a raised eye brow.

"I don't exactly know I don't even think he went to sleep last night" Yukari said remembering how she checked his room this morning noticing it was in the exact same condition as last time.

"Geez that dudes crazy" Junpei said with a laugh as a familiar figure entered the cafe.

* * *

Akihiko thought he had this race in the bag how wrong he could be. At first the race seemed as if Akihiko was going to annihilate the star athlete at his own challenge but unknown to Akihiko it was a feint by Mamoru to analyze Akihiko's pace ,running style and most of all to trick the famous boxer into thinking he was going to win. Mamoru then showed Akihiko his true speed which seemed to amaze the boxer so much that he nearly stopped to admire his speed. To say Akihiko was surprised was an understatement , a few moments ago Mamoru seemed like the worst runner in the history of mankind yet now he was completely owning Akihiko.

Akihiko tried his best to catch up to Mamoru but his efforts were in vain the star athlete seemed far superior to his own skills which made him contemplate how Minato had managed to beat him in his natural element. Akihiko was soon met with the athletes smile as he seemed very pleased with himself that he won the race.

"Why are you so good at running I thought you only did kendo" Akihiko said gasping for air.

"Well actually me and Minato used to jog around the city and he always seemed to beat me so I asked him to teach me" Mamoru responded with a smile.

"Wait Minato taught you how to run like that" Akihiko said with surprise on his face. "I thought it would be you teaching him"

"Well you see I reached the end of my own potential or at least thats what I thought until Minato came a long and nearly defeated me that was when I realised that he had a few things to teach me" Mamoru said reminiscing about his time with Minato.

"Wow Minatos much more talented then I previously thought" Akihiko said.

**A/N **

**I couldn't do as much as I wanted because I have some things coming up**

**REASONS FOR SLACKING**

**Funeral**

**week long assessment**

**watching blast of tempest**

* * *

"Well now you have to tell what's on your mind" Mamoru said with his smile getting bigger.

"I did take part in your challenge so it's only fair if I do what I promised" Akihiko said with a sigh.

"Okay you see two of my friends are in a sort of conflict" Akihiko said trying not to give anything away.

"What kind of conflict?" Mamoru said obviously intrigued at the lack of detail.

"Well you see the first friend was trying to do something nice for my second friend which ended up making her think she was spying on her" Akihiko said.

"Let me guess the second friend did something to hurt the first and that obviously hurt his feelings" Mamoru said deducing some of the events.

"How did you know the first one was male" Akihiko said raising his eyebrow.

"Well you see only a dude would go to such a length for a girl plus a girl wouldn't over react if they thought another girl was spying on them unless they knew they were lesbian , thankfully another skill Minato taught me just incase I ever got a permanent injury so that I could at least get a decent job" Mamoru said.

"Okay then well said boy was so hurt that it even effected what what he was good at so he didn't turn up for school the next day because of said problem which causes problems for said girl who relies on him" Akihiko said trying to hopefully end it there.

"Obviously thats not the whole problem otherwise you wouldn't have been pounding your fists so hard against the punching bag so hard" Mamoru said noticing details that would have previously gone unnoticed if Minato didn't show him how to find them.

"Well you see when she decided to use as a means to hurt him which previously went unnoticed by me until I decided to question her about what happened to him , to which afterwards she told me not tell anyone else at our dorm " Akihiko said

"So that means you have a conflict of interest between your friends you don't who to help out of the two the girl of your friend..." Mamoru said before complete shock was displayed on his face as he realised who the first friend was. "Wait the friend that got hurt so much was Minato" Mamoru said shaking his trying to shake his head as if to dispel that fact that Minato was broken by a girl , the strong kid who seemed to be good at nearly everything he had developed a bond with Minato which nearly made him burst out in anger towards Akihiko for letting such a thing happen to Minato his friend and most of all his mentor to some degree.

* * *

Rise soon found the words jumping off the tip of her tongue before she could stop "Minato can I have your number" Rise blurted out to which she received raised eyebrow from Minato.

"Sorry forget about it" Rise said trying to hide the embarrassment from her face.

"No its okay" Minato said getting extremely close to her before grabbing the phone from her hand. "Nice phone strap" Minato said with a smile as he finished adding his number to her phone.

"T-thanks M-Minato" Rise said weakly still trying to hide her face.

"Hey Rise are you okay it looks like your getting a fever" Minato said with a smile.

"W-what no It's just a bit hot in here" Rise replied.

"We might have to reschedule singing together" Minato said teasing her.

"Just shut up and leave" Rise responded not wanting to take his teasing anymore.

"Fine then see you tomorrow Rise" Minato said with a smile as dragged Tanaka out of the room.

"See you tomorrow Minato" Rise said returning the smile.

"Are you sure about this Rise" the manager questioned.

"Did you here his voice it's perfect plus with him I can more in depth songs about the more vulnerable side to Risette" Rise replied

"No not about that are you sure you want to get close to him he seems well different" the manager said.

"Aaaaaah what kind of question is that" Rise said tilting her head sideways.

"Nevermind Rise you'll understand later" The manager said with a sigh.

* * *

"You had them in the palm of your hands with they way you treated them" Tanaka said with a smile.

"I try my best Tanaka" Minato said returning the smile as he got into the passenger seat of the car.

"And we got to meet Risette , the idol Risette she's so much prettier in real life" Tanaka said star struck.

"You aint think of replacing me with her are you Tanaka" Minato said jokingly.

"No my boy I would trade no one for you , did you see how she was entranced by your voice it was amazing" Tanaka said giving Minato a sly smile.

"Entranced?" Minato said raising an eyebrow.

"You obviously didn't notice my boy you should try looking tomorrow" Tanaka said.

"okay , what are we going to do now" Minato asked.

"Well we've done everything we needed to plus extra today so you can do what ever you want" Tanaka said smiling at Minato who had just received a text.

"Hey can you drop me off at Chagall cafe I have to see some of my friends" Minato said looking up from his phone towards Tanaka.

"I thought they would have school" Tanaka said raising his eyebrow.

"So did I , but they have a free period for once" Minato said with a confused look on his face.

"But that's not possible we don't do free periods in japan" Tanaka said also confused.

"Something about making the teacher leave in a fit of rage" Minato said as they both bursted out into a fit of laughter.

"Thanks for letting me see Rise" Tanaka said with a smile on his face as they stopped by the mall.

"No problem Tanaka thanks for giving me a lift" Minato said.

"See you tomorrow" Tanaka said as Minato opened the door.

"Bye" Minato replied as he waved goodbye to the car.

* * *

"Hey Minato over here" Junpei said waving his arm in the air excitingly.

Minato pondered if he really should tell Junpei what really happened that night. Junpei was never really the quiet type , he was the guy who seemed to always start rumors but he was one of Minato's closest friends so against his better judgement he decided he would tell Junpei.

"I thought you guy's had school today" Minato said sitting down right next to Junpei.

"You did too" Junpei replied quickly.

"Good point" Minato said with a smile.

"Okay can we get to the point why Yukari brought you here" Junpei said with a smile on his face.

"Hmmmm let me guess you guys are secretly going out" Minato said jokingly which made Junpei nearly fall out of his seat from pure surprise while Yukari punched Minato the hardest she could in the shoulder , which he didn't even seemed to be bothered by even slightly.

"Dont even say that sort of stuff Minato" Yukari said as Minato snickered from their reactions.

"Sorry couldn't help it" Minato said gasping for air.

"Well then don't be a dick next time" Junpei said annoyed at the comment.

"Okay how about I tell you guys about what I was doing today" Minato said with a smile.

"How about you tell me what happened two nights ago" Junpei said expecting some funny comment from Minato only to see his smile drop to see a sad far off expression on Minato's face.

"Okay I guess you do deserve to know what happened but I think it's best if Yukari explains" Minato said which earned a shocked expression from Yukari.

"Are you sure you want me to tell it" Yukari said wondering if it was alright.

"I can't go through it again" Minato said with a solemn expression on his face.

"Okay then listen carefully Junpei I don't want to repeat it for Minato's sake" Yukari said seriously.

What ever this secret was it must have been really bad to cause Minato to look pained even after a couple of days. Minato was his fearless leader who was never affected by anything for that long so his must have extreme at the very least to still cause him pain.

* * *

To say Mamoru was gob smacked was an understatement , he wish he could've been there for Minato when he had experienced this kind of pain.

"How could you do that to _him_" Mamoru said obviously angry at the famous boxer.

"I didn't even know I did that to him in the first place I thought it was some weird fuckied up dream" Akihiko said responding just as angry as Mamoru.

"And your confused on whose side to pick as well geez Akihiko your stupid do you know how many times Minato's helped other people when their in pain or have pain , no no you don't because you don't even hang out with him , he's so busy helping other people deal with their problems that he doesn't know how to deal with his own problems" Mamoru said furiously. "He trusted you guys like family and what do you do you give him pain."

"Thanks Mamoru" Akihiko said calming down which obviously confused Mamoru.

"Why Akihiko" Mamoru said with a confused look on his face.

"Because you helped me figure out what to do" Akihiko said with a smile.

"Your welcomed I guess" Mamoru said returning the smile.

"Hey wanna get some Takoyaki" Akihiko said offering.

"How about we see who can eat Takoyaki the fastest" Mamoru said challenging Akihiko.

"I would like that" Akihiko said feeling like he just formed a new bond which made him feel closer to Minato in a way.

"Let's go then" Mamoru said sprinting down the road.

"Wait up I'm not as fast as you" Akihiko said before running at full speed in hope to catch up with Mamoru.

* * *

Junpei didn't even know how to possibly deal with this information what his leader just went through would make any man want to die. it one thing for a girl to make out with one of your friends when she didn't know you liked her it was another for her to know she liked and then proceeded to make out with your friend just to record for a trap for you over some misunderstanding.

"Bro..." Junpei said softly.

"It's okay I'm alright Junpei" Minato said faking a smile that Junpei probably couldn't see through.

"Your not okay Minato" Yukari said. Trust Yukari to see right through his fake smile.

"I'll be okay at some point Yukari" Minato said not lifting his head.

"Hey what were you doing today anyway" Junpei said hoping to change the subject from being so dark and depressing.

"Well you see I was hanging out with my friend Tanaka" Minato said accepting Junpei offer to change the subject.

"You mean thee Tanaka the one that does those Sunday sale shows" Junpei said excitingly.

"Nah the Tanaka that sells stuff on Monday" Minato said sarcastically to Junpei.

"Wait there's another Tanaka who sells stuff , maybe their twins" Junpei said rather cluelessly towards Minato's sarcasm.

"He was being sarcastic Stupei" Yukari said giggling at her friend's stupidity.

"Ooooh I knew that , anyway how did you guys meet anyway?" Junpei asked curiously.

"Well actually did you know when a person has free time they usually tend to go exploring trying to find new friends and experience new things outside of video games Junpei" Minato said noting his friend's lack of going outside unless it meant going to get a new game or perving at chicks.

"Hey I resent that it's not my fault I don't go out enough I'm not trained well enough like you" Junpei said with a sigh.

"Stupei when did it go from playing video games to actual strength" Yukari questioned.

"I don't really care that I stay inside so much I already know i'm strong it's just well..." Junpei said.

"How about we go to training then" Minato interrupted trying to reassure his friend.

"Are you kidding me you would kick my ass at kendo , you nearly defeated Mamoru Hayase and he's supposed to be really badass at Kendo" Junpei said not understanding what Minato said.

"I meant persona training so I can make you stronger" Minato said with a smile.

"How much stronger?" Junpei questioned curiously.

"At the very least as strong as I used to be before the _incident_" Minato said as he noticed Junpei smiling.

"Sweet tell me when and where and I'll be there" Junpei said obviously excited.

"I'll text you the details" Minato said giving his friend a thumbs up.

"Minato how come I'm not invited to your training" Yukari said sadly as she noticed she wasn't invited.

"Because Yukari I don't really know how to train you let alone make you reach your max potential" Minato lied as he knew the only reason why he wouldn't teach her was because he hadn't finished her social link , but he didn't want to lead her on just for power. This obviously hurt Yukari to some degree as he say a small hint of pain in her eyes.

"Okay then Minato" Yukari said dejectedly.

"Hey Junpei you should probably get home to study or something" Minato said hoping Junpei would get the hint for once.

"Yeah sure bro I have ummm science home thats right" Junpei said thankfully getting the hint for once.

"See you later Stupei" Yukari said as she waved good bye to him.

* * *

Mitsuru had soon found the bell had rang so she quickly got off her chair and proceeded to the class where her lower classmen reside if they were there. Unfortunately for miss Kirijo the lower classmen she wanted to see were nowhere in sight. "What you like Miss Kirijo" a familiar underclassmen that seemed to hangout with both Junpei and Minato.

"I would like to know where Iori and Takeba are" Mitsuru asked politely.

"Well you see Junpei caused Mr Ekoda to have a fit of rage which caused us to have a free period , so my guess would be that they are probably hanging out down at the mall" Kenji replied equally if not more politely seeing as she was slightly older then him.

"Did Arisato come to school to day" Mitsuru said asking the second question on her mind.

"Actually I haven't seen him for a couple days" Kenji said noticing that his friend had been absent for awhile "Hey do know what happened , you know since you live in the same dorm as him , something bad must have happened to him because nothing every seems to keep him down for long" Kenji said.

"Aaaah I don't know maybe he's sick" Mitsuru said trying to make an excuse.

"Your probably right because he was out for a week at the beginning of the year" Kenji replied accepting Mitsuru's excuse.

"I shall be seeing you later Tomochika" Mitsuru said as she left the room towards the mall.

"Geez Minatos so lucking at his co-ed dorm so fricking lucky" Kenji said as soon as Mitsuru was out of earshot.

Mitsuru in fact had a reason to seek out both Junpei and Yukari , she needed to resume there Tartarus ventures in order to keep the group well trained in case there was ever an emergency. Also on just some minor note she needed the help of both of them to help her solve the rift between her and Minato.

What she found was most disheartening to her soul , what she was seeing was Minato having the most fun she had seen him having. Mitsuru Kirijo was hurt seeing him happy with a different girl other then herself were these feelings sprang from she did not know all she knew was that she was terribly jealous of _Takeba._

* * *

Soon after Junpei had left Minato had reminded Yukari of the promise that he made to her prior to school. She found that he did in fact remember and that it wasn't just some excuse for him to talk to Akihiko seeing as he didn't have his number.

"Hey Yukari you okay there , you look like your zoning out there" Minato said waving his hand in front of her eyes.

"Aaah yeah sorry im being a bit boring arent I" Yukari said returning back to earth.

"Yukari your not in no way boring if anyone tells you that there wrong" Minato said with his smile he had been using a lot recently.

"Thanks Minato" Yukari said smiling back at him.

"Hey how about I take you somewhere some other boys probably never taken you" Minato said. Yukari began to question what Minato exactly thought _this _was but before she could voice what she was thinking she was grabbed by her wrist and dragged unwillingly into an arcade.

"I knew you said you were going to take me somewhere where no other boy has taken me but I didn't exactly expect you to bring me _here_" Yukari said almost bitterly.

"What don't you trust my decisions" Minato said jokingly.

"Well I didn't say that" Yukari said trying to figure out what exactly to say.

"Ooooh come on just one game I promise then well do what ever you want and I'll pay" Minato said convincingly.

"Fine but only one then we'll do what I want right" Yukari said.

"Yeah but I get to pick which one to play" Minato said pointing to a familiar dance machine.

"Let's get this over and done with" Yukari said with a sigh.

As they stopped by the mystifying machine Yukari couldn't help but feel slightly excited at the prospect of dancing with Minato. Minato quickly dumped to coins in the machine as he carefully picked a song that they could both jam to. As the music began to pump through the machine she couldn't help but feel like dancing as the old school techno music began to takeover her system. She grooved and moved only to receive greats and good from the machine , while Minato had been seemingly lost in his own world as he got perfects. She soon found her eyes entranced by Minato's every movement , he moved so fluidly so fantastically in rhythm to the song she didn't he even care about winning.

Minato suddenly got a most devious idea in his head as he dragged Yukari closely to himself as he hugged her body closely to prompt her that they would in fact be dancing together. "What are you doing Minato" Yukari quickly protested to which she just received a trust me look from Minato look to which made her quiet down. He soon gripped her body as they both swung there bodies into time to the heavy rhythms coming forth from the machine , they were soon on the receiving end of stares from passersby.

Yukari couldn't help but scream inwardly in delight at how close her and Minato were , this sort of thing only happened in her wildest dreams. She loved they way that the way she seemed in sync with his every move as she heard quiet perfects coming forth from the machine the music came from. Minato was definitely right at least in one way arcades were fun how she didn't find out until now was beyond her all she knew was that she wanted nothing more then this to last for ever. Unfortunately for the expert archer the moment quickly ended after such a thought to which they were both panting for more air at least she was anyway.

"Hey Yukari we got a ton of of tickets wanna to get a prize I'll let you pick" Minato said with a massive smile.

"Yeah sure Minato" Yukari said sadly.

* * *

Ken was soon greeted to an extremely happy version of Junpei as he entered the dorm.

"Sup ken" Junpei excitedly as he slammed the door shut.

"Hey Junpei , what's gotten into you" Ken said noticing Junpei being more jumpy then usual.

"Nothing much" Junpei said still abundant in happiness.

"Okay?" Ken said obviously not knowing how to answer that.

"Well I have to go study" Junpei said racing upstairs.

"What's up with everyone recently their acting so different to their usual self" Ken said as he saw Junpei run up the stairs as he heard the familiar sound of Koromaru.

"Hey Koromaru do you want some food" Ken said with a smile.

"_Ruff_" Koromaru yelped excited at the prospect at more food.

"Okay then just give me a sec" Ken said as he searched the dorm for dog food. "I'm sorry Koromaru I think were out of dog food" Ken said sadly to Koromaru. To which Koromaru quickly barked for Ken to follow him as he quickly ran off towards his dog bed to which he started scratching the bottom which looked like it was hiding something.

"Hey what's this" Ken said as he pulled out an enveloped the was sellotaped securely to the bottom of Koromaru's bed. Ken quickly but softly removed the sellotape to find both money and a strange letter that he proceeded to read.

_To Ken Amada_

_If your reading this Junpei probably hasn't bought any dog food for Koromaru. The reason I left this is because we all know there might be a day where no of us may be at home so I taught Koromaru to find this when someone says there is no food in the dorm. There is enough money for food and a little something for yourself Ken as you are the most likely to read this, all you have to is go to the pharmacy down at the mall and order some dogfood for Koromaru and proceed to do what ever you want with the left over which means you can buy yourself some Featherman R manga if you want._

_From Minato Arisato_

"Wow Minato seems to think ahead doesn't he Koromaru, but how did he knew I watch Featherman R" Ken said pondering the mystery that was the teenager named Minato.

"Well I guess I'll go buy you some dogfood" Ken said leaving the dorm.

* * *

Ken soon arrived at the pharmacy to get the dog food that Minato had left money for. On his way out he found a most precarious Mitsuru who seemed to be on the verge on crying from what he didn't know so he proceeded to visit the Kirijo heiress who didn't seemed to note his presence until she seemed to regain control of herself. Only then did he noticed the only possibility to as why Mitsuru was in such a state, he found his gaze set on the kind familiar blue haired teenager in the most compromising position with one pretty and elegant Yukari Takeba.

He then knew the possible implications from what he could see, one there was a very unstable Mitsuru Kirijo who was known in being well direct but from what he could tell that wasn't the implication it was the fact that Mitsuru had looked hurt from seeing such an event as if she had feelings for the blue haired teenager. Second was that both the blue haired teenager and the brown haired teenager had now idea of who there onlookers were. Third there was the unknown event that had happened in the dorm a couple of days ago in which had caused Minato to act venomously towards miss Kirijo.

So he did the thing any responsible adult would do he quickly grabbed Mitsuru lying about some important event to grab the heiresses attention in order to take her away from the scene, to which she instantly sprung to action thinking that someone desperately needed her help as they quickly ran towards the dorm.

"What's happened Amada" Mitsuru said ready to burst into action when needed.

"Well ummm I think Junpei actually studying for once" Ken said scraping for an excuse.

"Iori studying for once, this is obviously a ruse" Mitsuru said hiding how destroyed she looked at mall efficiently.

"T-that's what I was thinking" Ken said quickly joining along.

"We shall get to the bottom of this straight away" Mitsuru said storming up the stairs.

"What are you going to do to Junpei" Ken questioned curiously.

"It depends truly on what Junpei is doing" Mitsuru said knocking on Junpei's door.

"Sup" Junpei said opening the door only to note that it was Mitsuru. "Oooh its only you miss Kirijo" Junpei said blatantly to Mitsuru whom he remembered as the person only ever to hurt his friend.

"What was that Iori" Mitsuru said raising an eyebrow with how Junpei had just treated her.

"Nothing, so why are you even here" Junpei said obviously annoyed.

"Ken has told me that you are studying to which I think is a lie" Mitsuru said.

"Wait what of course I was studying for once Minato told me to" Junpei said as he rushed into his room.

"Where are you going Iori" Mitsuru said slightly annoyed at Junpei's disappearance.

"See" Junpei said returning to the door with both a text book and his workbook which now was seemingly filled with questions, answers and the like.

"I'm sorry for intruding on you Iori return to what you were doing return to where you were" Mitsuru said apologetically as she returned downstairs.

"That's what I thought" Junpei said as soon as they were outside of earshot.

* * *

Minato was pleased with how things turned with Yukari she seemed overall pleased with the arcade as he saw her leave with a designer bag that she always wanted. Today seemed like it was going well for both Minato and Yukari as they both left the arcade. Suddenly Yukari unfortunately slipped only to be caught by a rather trustful Minato only for him to be hit in the head by the fairly new bag causing Minato to collapse with Yukari on top.

All Yukari saw was a quick blur before being swept off her feet just for her to land on something soft in pain. She groaned as she slowly open her eyes only to be inches away from Minato's face who still had his eyes closed. She quietly wondered if it was possible for her to just maybe kiss him while he was like that, she slowly inched her face closer to his only to quickly retract away as he slowly groaned.

"Yukari did you get the lisence plate on what ever the hell hit us" Minato said opening his eyes.

"Well actually it was that new bag you got me" Yukari said chuckling.

"Umm Yukari can you please get off me" Minato said staring at her.

"Ohh s-sorry Minato" Yukari said jumping up quickly to hide her blush.

"It's alright you Yukari where do you wanna go now" Minato said noting that he still had some time before Yukari had to go back to the dorm.

"Well we could go do some karaoke" Yukari suggested.

"Are you sure you wanna challenge me" Minato replied getting up.

"Oh please Minato have you heard me sing" Yukari said intriguing Minato

"Hmmm lets go you have piqued my interest" Minato said walking to Mandragora.

* * *

The dorm was as quiet as could be considering everyone seemed to be out to something. Akihiko always seemed to be at boxing practice so it wouldn't surprise Ken if he was there. Fuuka said something about hanging out with Natsuki while Yukari was off with Minato god knows where, which left the dorm a rather quiet place with only Mitsuru and himself downstairs while Junpei continued to study. Which left Ken questioning multiple things like what really happened that night and why Mitsuru seemed so upset at Yukari and Minato so close together.

"Mitsuru sorry to ask but ummmm" Ken said trying to think what exactly to say.

"What is it Amada?" Mitsuru said raising an eyebrow

"Well it's alright if you don't answer but what exactly happened at the mall Mitsuru" Ken said rather politely and mature for a young child.

"To be honest Ken I don't know I guess what I did to Minato affected to some extent" Mitsuru said honestly to the kid that helped her get away from that sight.

"That brings me to my next question if you would please answer it" Ken said nicely.

"What's your question Amada?" Mitsuru said.

"Well I would like to know what exactly you did to Minato" Ken said as he watched Mitsuru reaction to which was filled with guilt."But you don't have to answer if you don't want to Mitsuru" continued with a polite smile.

"I-I W-well A-aah" Mitsuru said as sealed up emotions came flooding back as she began to sob.

"Mitsuru It's okay I know you want to tell me but your just not ready to tell" Ken said with a smile trying to console Mitsuru.

"T-thanks Ken when I am able to I will tell you" Mitsuru said forcing a smile through her sobs.

"I will hold you to it Mitsuru" Ken said as he quietly lilted in him left towards his room.

* * *

To say Karaoke was entertaining would be an understatement, when Yukari ascended to the stage she was meet with cheers and whistles from all the guys in the club excluding Minato. Yukari did pretty good for a girl who never seemed to sing very. often she gained further cheers as she began to grow in confidence in her singing skills. As soon as Yukari finished Minato quickly ascended the stairs as he flashed Yukari a encouraging smile, as soon as he reached the top with a confident aura.h

Minato quickly greeted the crowd where he got many screams from girls in the crowd to which Minato also received many glares from males in the crowd who had taken most of these girls here for dates and the like much like himself. Minato found himself chuckling quietly as he then started to receive boos from the male population in the crowd because so far this night pretty boys only seemed to suck so far much like American talent shows. Minato quickly grasped the Microphone, deciding to play around with the crowd he decide to sing poorly for the first verse, to which utterly shocked Yukari had Minato been faking his good singing skills or merely fluking it, which also left Yukari rather disappointed at his voice. Suddenly she noticed a rather sly smile on her friend's face which prompted something was a foot, suddenly Yukari heard the singing that had been absent the first verse only for her to be deafen by many new fan girls to Minato.

As Minato was quickly reaching the songs climax he felt a strong hand grab by the arm, knowing full well he could the dude's ass he would've if it weren't in public, so he let the dude man handle him. Which resulted in Minato getting kicked out of the club because their were "Complaints" about his singing. He quietly walked over to the bench just to sit down and think to himself what he was going to do with the social links and what they actually meant now for the team, what was it going to do to the team would make them stronger or simply make them have better control over their powers, as far as he could he didn't even need to use or get all the social links considering that so far that SEES so far only have The magician Junpei, High Priestess Fuuka, The lovers Yukari, Koromaru Strength, Mitsuru and Akihiko Emperor and empress then what ever Aigis was. He also realized that even with the small interactions between him and some others showed their arcana like Shinjiros and Kens so perhaps he could give the tower to Shinjiro and justice to Ken if actually as the potential.

Minato soon noticed Yukari come down the stairs with what seemed a very persistent guy behind her.

"Hey babe how about we go somewhere quiet" the guy said grabbing Yukari by the forearm.

"Hey let me go, I have to go see my friend" Yukari said gesturing to Minato still on the bench.

"How about you leave that joker and hang with me" the rather persistent guy said with a disgusting smile on his face to which instantly gain Minato's attention.

"Let me go" Yukari said trying desperately to break free from his grip as Minato slowly advanced on this delinquent.

"Come on babe" the delinquent said bringing his face closer to Yukari's.

"Let her go" Minato boomed towards the delinquent.

"And what are you going to do about it" he replied with a cocky look on his face.

"Dude I don't want to hurt you but if I have to I will" Minato said calmly.

"All bark and no bite, you would've kicked your ass anyway"the delinquent replied.

"Your a waste of my time, I just don't want to dirty my hands with rapist blood" Minato said smiling.

"I'm going to kill you" he replied running towards Minato with his fists raised.

Minato quickly grabbed the delinquents fist with little to no effort . "Didn't want to hurt you but you attacked me first so I get to hurt in the name of self defense with reasonable force" Minato said rather calmly as he twisted the dude's arm which only caused him to yell in pain.

"I'm still going to fucking kill you" he replied rather angrily as Minato kicked him to the side.

"I don't want to hurt you" Minato said hoping the guy would just stay down.

"Oooh you going to pay now" the delinquent said pulling out a gun from his trousers.

"Wow we have a badass over here" Minato said sarcastically as he slowly approached the delinquent.

"Now your going to fucking pay you asshole" he said as loaded the gun with a smile.

"And I was hoping to end this peacefully so now I'm going to knock you ass out and even pay for your hospital bill, unless you finally grow some balls and shoot your god damn gun" Minato said noticing the dude sweating as if he was actually contemplating if he was willing to take a life.

"You might be right I might not want to deal with having someone's death on my conscience" he said lowering his gun before smiling. "Or maybe not" he continued quietlly as he fired his gun.

"Minato" Yukari screamed.

* * *

Mamoru quietly finished his Takoyaki only to see Akihiko grinning at with a huge smile which showed that Akihiko did in fact beat him.

"Well done Akihiko not many people can beat me" Mamoru said smiling

"Well you learn a thing or two from Minato" Akihiko said proud that he won.

"So I wasn't the only one" Mamoru said laughing.

Suddenly Mamoru heard a rather quiet boom somewhere in the distance almost giving himself a fright. "Hey did you hear that" Akihiko said also noticing the loud noise.

"Where do you think it came from?" Mamoru said raising an eyebrow.

"My guess would be the noise came from the mall" Akihiko said as he heard police sirens.

"Lets go check it out" Mamoru replied already running.

"Hey wait up" Akihiko yelled as he tried to catch up to the star athlete.

Akihiko was barely able to keep up with the teen as they were running across the bridge. He soon realised who might be at the mall, to which Akihiko quickly sped up hoping nothing bad happened.

"Are you alright Akihiko" Mamoru said as Akihiko passed him as they were nearing the mall.

"I think I know who might be involved" Akihiko said as he stopped near the mall gasping for air.

"Then lets hurry" Mamoru said with concern on his face.

"Okay" Akihiko replied getting up.

As Akihiko reached the mall he was shocked to so much blood, He hoped Minato didn't get majorly hurt or even worse killed. The team basically revolved around him even when he was acting out of what Mitsuru did to him he still tried to protect them all. Only now did Akihiko realise how much Minato meant to him he was a friend, he was a comrade, but most of all he was like a brother to Akihiko just how Shinji was. Akihiko quickly ran towards the police station hoping officer Kurosawa was there and he knew what happened.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yeah im still doing more so this is more like part 1 to my megachapter so really its just a part 1**

**I'll do review responses next chapter**


	18. Fun times pt2

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for like three months I've been busy with councelling for writers block and stuff.**

* * *

Minato was suddenly distracted as the bullet rammed into his body, he felt like his body was on fire from the pure speed of the bullet. Minato then slowly moved his hand towards his shoulder to remove the bullet from his shoulder, which caused the delinquent just gasp in fear as he saw Minato calm as ever pull a bullet out of his now bleeding shoulder.

"What cat got your tongue" Minato smile evilly as he walked towards the downed teen.

"Your a fucking monster" he said trying to slowly shuffle backwards.

"Your probably right about that" Minato said slowly looking more evil.

"Y-you can't be human" the teen said as his back met a wall.

"I am partly at least" Minato said as he chucked the bullet softly at the dude's head.

"You know what I'm going to fucking kill you" he said as he pulled his gun this time aiming for Minato's head.

"Yeah because that totally worked last time" Minato said sarcastically.

"Going out with a joke aye" the man said with a smile.

This shot was much louder then the previous shot as it was followed with many other shots, only for Minato to seemingly dodge every bullet with the slightest movement. Which made the young man panic as he was met with a glare from Minato as he made his way towards him.

"Your a fucking demon" the young man said panicking.

"I might be" Minato said as he slammed his fist right in between the young man's eyes, which instantly knocked him out.

Officer Kurosawa came out of the building quickly running towards Minato. Minato didn't know whether or not the Police officer knew what had just transpired, he entered a hidden defensive stance just in case.

"Aaaah Minato you got yourself a nasty wound there" Kurosawa said as he gestured towards Minato's still bleeding wound.

"It's only a bullet, plus that's the only that got me" Minato said with a smile as he ditched his stance.

"Wait he fired more then one bullet?" Kurosawa said with a concerned look as he quickly grabbed the young man off the floor.

"I believe he fired about five bullets" Minato said as he gestured towards where every bullet was without even looking.

"How'd they not hit you, a normal person would have got hit with every single bullet at such a close range" Kurosawa said as he noted that every bullet was buried in the wall directly behind Minato. "And they were even aimed at your head" Kurosawa continued with a raised eyebrow.

"You and me both know that I'm not a normal person" Minato replied.

"Your right kid, well i'm going to take this delinquent into the police station to question him how about we patch you up while were there" Kurosawa said realising Minato was bleeding a puddle.

"Yeah just give me a sec" Minato said as he walked towards Yukari, who had her head in her knees crying.

"Hey Yukari you alright there" Minato said offering a smile that betrayed what just happened.

"I'm not alright" Yukari yelled lifting her head. "I thought you got really hurt or even worse you.." Yukari continued still crying.

"Come on you know something like a bullet can't kill me" Minato said with a smile.

"I-I heard the b-bullet hit you I-I thought you d-died" Yukari said standing up sobbing. "Why can't you be normal and avoid trouble why can't you let me look after myself i'm not weak" Yukari said pounding her fists weakly at his chest.

"But if I don't defend you who will" Minato said solemnly.

"I'm not weak Minato I can defend myself I don't need you" Yukari said angrily with tears flowing down her face. "Actually you need to go I need to live without you" Yukari said realising how much she depended on Minato.

"Are you sure Yukari" Minato said solemnly.

"I need to learn" Yukari said sadly trying to wipe away the tears.

"I'll be there when you need you need me the most" Minato said as he left for the police station.

Leaving a rather sad Yukari to return to the dorm.

* * *

Akihiko quickly rushed into the police office only to the smiling bluenette fully healthy and alive. Akihiko quickly ran up to him and embraced him an enormous bro hug. Which only seemed to startle the wildcard as he returned his hug.

"I thought I lost you after I just realised how much you need my help rather then Mitsuru" Akihiko said solemnly.

"I only got hit by one bullet" Minato said smiling as if the bullet was nothing.

"And a mighty fine job he did dodging the rest" Kurosawa added in.

"Wait you can dodge bullets now" Akihiko said letting go of Minato and raising an eyebrow.

"Well I kinda had to get how fast a bullet was to adapt to it and react to it" Minato said explaining it as if it was simple.

Mamoru quickly bursted through the doors yelling " IS HE OKAY" only to see the bluenette smiling at him.

"Wheres Yukari?" Akihiko said remembering that they were supposed to hangout.

"Who's she your girlfriend?" Mamoru said interjecting.

"Yeah is she?" Akihiko quickly said towards Minato.

"What?! no shes only a friend plus she doesn't want to hangout anymore" Minato said raising his hands.

"What did you do try to cop a feel?" Akihiko said jokingly.

"I didn't think you were like that Minato" Mamoru said shaking his head in shame.

"What you guys seriously think i'm like that" Minato said surprised.

"Well then what happened then" Akihiko said curiously.

"Well she was going on about how I always protect her as if she's weak so she said she wanted to prove that she wasn't" Minato explained.

"Oooh that explains stuff" Akihiko said.

"Why are you so different anyway?" Minato said noticing Akihiko's change in speech and tone when talking to him.

"Aaah well you see me and Mamoru here were talking after I had a talk with Mitsuru this morning" Akihiko said which caused Minato to frown from Akihiko even mentioning her. "At first I didn't know who to side with after hearing both sides but Mamoru quickly snapped me out of it after his talk with me."

"It's nice to know your on my side but I don't want you going against your friend before me" Minato said still frowning. "I'm not trying to start a civil war in SEES over some little unrequited love."

"That's the thing Minato your not my friend your one of the bros" Akihiko said smiling which earned a fist pump from Minato.

"Thanks Akihiko how about we hangout until training" Minato said working his words right seeing as Mamoru was present.

"Sure Mamoru do you wanna come?" Akihiko politely.

"Nah I gotta go my mum wants me to help make dinner and i'm pretty late as it is" Mamoru said as he left the building.

* * *

Ken was surprised at what just happened. Ken was rather innocently watching TV when a rather sad and upset crashed through the door only to earn a glare from Mitsuru who simply stated "Why are you so late Takeba" with more venom then Ken thought then she wanted.

"What do you mean miss KIRIJO you don't mind when I'm late other times" Yukari responded with equal animosity. "Or don't I conform to your all so prissy perfection are going to execute me like Minato because I don't."

"Takeba how dare you speak like that to me I am merely angered because you took part in a so called free period and you still turned up late" Mitsuru said not stepping down even a little. "We also need to get back to going to Tartarus or at least some other form of training."

Ken desperately wanted to get away from the ever increasing danger zone. Fortunately Junpei came down quickly and grabbed the young boy and took him into his room far from the danger zone that was the first floor.

"Thank you Junpei that was close" Ken said with a thankful look on his face.

"I'll be studying in the corner so you can play video games or read featherman R" Junpei said with a sly smile noticing the young boy's book in his hands.

"What this i'm reading this b-because I wanted to have a common subject with other kids in my class" Ken said nervously.

"Sure whatever Ken" Junpei said smiling at Ken.

Ken quickly pulled out his Featherman R manga for his reading only to interrupted by familiar yells and screams downstairs.

"Yeah sure miss Kirijo are you sure you don't want to go to hangout with Akihiko by yourselves" Yukari quickly losing any solid points in this argument with her anger.

"Whatever do you mean Takeba me and Akihiko have a strictly platonic relationship unlike your many other relationships" Mitsuru said obviously angry from Yukari's statement.

"Yeah like what miss Kirijo can't be as bad as in the command room can it" Yukari said pulling her trump card with an evil smile. Which only made Mitsuru hide her face.

* * *

Fuuka quietly pulled up outside the dorm only to hear muffled yells and screams from the inside of the dorm which sounded oddly like Yukari and Mitsuru what they were arguing about she didn't know. All Fuuka knew was that with the team the way it is she needed to make sure the team stopped being at each others throats. But stopping an argument of this size needed courage which Fuuka seemed to lack. Fuuka nearly bursted thorough guns a blazing only to find that the argument stopped so she slowly opened the door to find a rather solemn looking Mitsuru and a rather angry Yukari.

"What happened guys" Fuuka said rather shyly.

"Nothing" Yukari said rather quickly. "I'm going to my room"

"Mitsuru what happened I could hear you guys from outside" Fuuka said.

"Nothing important Yamagishi we just needed to talk after what happened" Mitsuru said rather quietly. Fuuk swore she could see water in her eyes but before she could confirm she heard."I need to go to my room there are things I need to prepare" Mitsuru said quickly leaving the room.

Fuuka was alone for all but a few minutes in the lobby when Junpei abruptly came downstairs asking if it was safe only to Fuuka.

"What happened Junpei?" Fuuka quickly questioned.

"What do you mean, the argument?" Junpei asked not sure.

"Not that but what happened to the team what happened to Minato" Fuuka said obviously concerned about both the condition of the team and their leader.

"Well you see Minato is having some problems" Junpei said vaguely.

"What do you mean problems?" Fuuka said obviously confused.

"Well let me just say things can go bad when you like a girl" Junpei said.

"Wait he liked someone?" Fuuka said oblivious to what everyone else saw.

"For the one who's the best at finding out things you didn't see they way he looked at Mitsuru" Junpei said with a laugh.

"Wait Minato liked Mitsuru" Fuuka said with surprise written all over her face.

"Yeah and he she kinda did something to Minato that's why he been acting out" Junpei said solemnly at his friends pain.

"You mean the execution, Mitsuru told us all about it sounds like any ordinary execution from Mitsuru" Fuuka said not realising no small "execution" could affect Minato so greatly.

"Do you really think Minato would get like this from a normal execution" Junpei said raising his voice at Fuuka who didn't understand.

"Wait w-what exactly h-happened" Fuuka said stuttering on her words because Junpei's sudden raise in voice scared her.

"I don't want to explain but it's nothing no man in love should go through it's worse then dying a thousand times" Junpei said lowering his voice to a mere whisper."His power almost seems different it's like he overdoses the shadows with negative feelings that they even die."

"You need to tell me what happened to him" Fuuka said taking a few steps closer to him.

"I don't want to talk about it but I suggest if really want to find get everyone that wants to know together and go to the command room and go through to the latest video then you'll see only a fraction of the pain" Junpei said ignoring Fuuka get ever so closer to him as he walked away.

"Wait Junpei" Fuuka yelled only to be ignored.

* * *

Junpei soon received a call from Minato to quickly grab aigis and meet him at the mall. When Junpei got to the bottom floor he was surprised to hear Mitsuru yell at him just as he was about to leave the dorm Aigis.

"Where do you think your going Iori we need to train for the upcoming shadow" Mitsuru said.

"What's the point Mitsuru when Minato could easily take them out anyway" Junpei said with a sigh.

"We still need to train because Minato might not always be there to protect us" Mitsuru said logically.

"He may ditch us eventually but that doesn't mean he won't protect his bros unlike you" Junpei said with a tiny hint of venom.

"What are you trying to say Iori?" Mitsuru said raising an eyebrow.

"I believe Junpei is trying to say that Minato no longer wouldn't even value your life as a team mate" Aigis said causing Junpei to panic in his mind as he quickly realized that the only thing to was run to avoid the the imminent meltdown that would be Mitsuru Kirijo. So Junpei quickly grabbed Aigis and ran out the door before Mitsuru had a second opinion.

"Aigis you weren't supposed to say that" Junpei said puffing in a street near the school.

"I thought you wanted Mitsuru to know?" Aigis said obviously puzzled.

"Sometimes humans want to say something without saying it" Junpei said.

"With out saying it?" Aigis said even more puzzled.

"So you know you can kinda get off your chest without someone knowing you just want to a dick" Junpei explained.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you Junpei" Aigis said in her robotic tone.

"It's okay I just hope this training is worth it" Junpei said with a smile. "Unless you want to take the execution Aigis" He continued with a laugh.

Junpei and Aigis quickly arrived at the school just in time to see the school to watch it transform into the tower named Tartarus. Even now it still creeped out Junpei watching his school change into a tower filled with shadows.

* * *

Minato quickly arrived outside of Tartarus only to find Akihiko had mysteriously disappeared. Minato quickly went to search for him.

"What the hell do you want from me" Akihiko yelled from a distance obviously distressed.

Minato quickly rushed to where he last heard Akihiko. The scene he saw he didn't quite expect. He saw an obviously angered Junpei threatening Akihiko with katana.

"Why did you do it Aki" Junpei said rather angryly.

"Do what?" Akihiko said oblivious to what Junpei had seen.

"You betrayed him man, you saw the way he looked at her" Junpei said only getting angrier.

"I didn't know okay, I thought it was some weird fucked up dream" Akihiko said rather depressingly.

"JUNPEI enough" Minato yelled finally stepping in.

"Why are you defending him" Junpei said obviously not understanding.

"Because he's didn't know and plus he's extremely sorry" Minato said rather calmly.

"Are you sure that you wanna trust him Minato" Junpei said calming down.

"Yes I do" Minato answered.

"Okay then Minato it's your pain not mine" Junpei said lowering his katana.

"Sorry Akihiko misunderstanding" Junpei said solemnly offering Akihiko a handshake.

"It's okay I probably would've done the same" Akihiko said with a smile as he accepted Junpei's handshake.

"Good to see you two are on good terms" Aigis said seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"Woah shit Aigis have you been there the whole time" Junpei said getting a major heart attack from Aigis which earned a laugh from everyone else.

"Okay guy's I guess it's time we get to business" Minato said.

"Yeah what kind of training Minato" Junpei said.

"I would also like to see what kind of training regime your giving us" Akihiko said.

"Well you see" Minato said as he manifested a blank card in his hand.

"This card has the power of one of your arcana's from when I could use multiple personas you three have to try and get the card off me" Minato said grinning

"Awesome, this should be easy" Junpei said grinning like a maniac.

"Question, why not just give us the cards?" Aigis asked.

"Because this should majorly boost your powers but if you manage to get this off me that means you obviously also became stronger during the fight" Minato said smiling.

"Bring it on" Akihiko said jumping up and down like he was just about to get in the ring.

"You do realise I'm going to somewhat at least try to make it hard right" Minato said.

"Let's go" Junpei said as he charged with his katana.

"Tiss tiss Junpei way to obvious" Minato said as he kicked Junpei square in the face only for Aigis to jump over her fallen comrade spraying bullets at Minato who just dodged them in the simplest way.

"That's not humanly possible" Aigis said obviously surprised.

"Do remember I went through a pain no human should go through" Minato said as he ran towards Aigis and kicked her to the side.

"Doesn't matter" Junpei said as he nearly nailed Minato in the back.

"Nice your working together" Minato said with a smile.

"But not good enough" Minato continued as he dodged Aigis's punch making her punch Junpei in the face.

"You guy's need practise" Minato said with a laugh."Wait there was more then two of you rig-" Minato said before getting uppercutted straight in the jaw making him drop the card.

"Nicely done guys" Akihiko said as he picked up the card in his hands.

"Yeah sure whatever" Junpei said somewhat dazed.

"What do you suggest I do with this?" Akihiko asked somewhat confused.

"Crush it with your hands" Minato said rather confidently.

"Okay I guess" Akihiko said as he crushed the card only to fell immense power fill him and a blue aura to surround him.

"M-my persona it's reacting to the power I think I-its evolving" Akihiko said as he was crouched on the grown unable to stand due to the power of Minato's social link.

"That's is only but a fraction of my old power" Minato said.

"He's not polydeuces anymore he's h-he's" Akihiko said pausing for a while.

"Caesar" Akihiko Roared as his persona bursted out behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Im going to have to end it there hope you don't mind read and review please **

**Also suggestions are good as well as questions.**


End file.
